The Chase
by Flaky2.0
Summary: The sequel of The Beginning, to understand a bit more read it first, This is where Belize starts showing his mostly true self, rated T for later chapters. Read. Review if you want
1. Chapter 1

**A/N As said before, heres the sequel to "The Beginning" as also stated before this one will be updated infrequently compared to the last because Im uploading once I finish the chapters, and I did have a major improvement on the starting of this one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Belize his past and another of My OC that I made friends with Belize that will benefit his journey to come.**

The Chase

By Flaky2.0

The town was silent ever since a few days ago that Belize came to Happy Tree Town, pissed off Lumpy the Officer and stood up to him like he was a common jerk that was needing to be dealt with, all the starting of how things happen, but it wasn't that bad until part of Belize's past came back and bit him in the ass, literally, after his fight with Miltera; Belize ran off into the heart of town while everyone was standing shocked at what they just witnessed.

Belize was sitting in an empty cardboard box he found. He didn't want to let anyone know who he was. "Maybe I should dye my fur a different color just temporary, and pretend to be Reynoso Hilder. Yeah I think that would work, but how can I pull that off without Miltera or that idiot Kayser figuring out." Then Belize started thinking. _Why am I talking to myself out loud and saying my plans, I really should keep things like that hidden._

Several hours past and it was getting pretty late. Belizewas finally starting to feel the urges of sleep going into his mind, every second his eyes started getting harder and harder to keep open, but Belize kept a thought on his mind. _What if Kayser or Miltera finds me before I can get my new identity?_ Then he remembered something one of his friends said.

(Belize's Memory)

Belize was sitting at a foster family's home in a lavender room, with a single light lamp and a small closet. Belize was reading letters he got from his pen pal, which his foster family let him talk to. "Belize, look man, you and me have talked so much, I feel like I can actually hear your voice in these letters, they have kept me sane all this time, normally I wouldn't be concerned about some of the letters, but lately I'm starting to see a different you, I mean really you have a longer rap sheet then I do, and I'm in prison. Do not act out and end up where I am. In my honest opinion I think you should talk to this guy, he's supposed to be the best in helping people with their problems they need solved. I ask you go see him, his name is Kayser and I don't know anything else. Go and search him up when you can get to a computer. You're Friend Lou"

(Present)

Belize looked around and found a piece of paper that he had wrapped up in a package and pulled it out carefully and he started thinking what it was, the second he saw it his heart dropped and he started to feel sick. Belize then heard laughing all around him and his pen pals voice over voice the note that Belize found "Belize… Why did you not heed my warning, I told you not to continue starting fires, if you ended up where I am, you would of most likely died, or a slave to who ever wanted control of you…" Then the voice continued but it started sounding like Kayser "you should have talked to Kayser and listened to him, he would have helped you and you wouldn't be having these problems now." Belize then felt that something wasn't right, he started to stand up and all of a sudden the ground disappeared from under his feet and he was falling through a deep dark emptiness of space, falling and falling, until he looked down and saw flames that suddenly turned into a face getting ready to devour the falling raccoon like a piece of popcorn.

Belize sprung awake and hit his head on a metal bar. "Ouch what the?" he looked around there was no one in town, then he went to the nearest building he could found two sticks laying on the ground, he picked them up and started rubbing them together until the made a fire at the end of both sticks and then he threw them into an open window.

Belize heard screams and then he saw everyone in town suddenly surround the building on fire looking worried about who ever lived there, Belize used the distraction to go to another building that he knew would be emptied out and tried the door, the knob turned slightly Belize thought it was locked, but then the door opened and there was someone standing there.

**A/N Well there it is I told you it had a major improvement well leave reviews let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Not too shocked about the long update, I had this half finished and well never got around to it until early in the morning. Anyway heres chapter 2 enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The shadow just stood there Belize was starting to sweat fearing that his cover was blown, but the shadow grabbed him and pulled him into the house. The door slammed shut, but was not loud enough for everyone to hear. So all the townsfolk are trying to put out the fire Belize started.

Belize was about to let out a scream of help, but then he realized if anyone outside heard him they would tell Kayser, or one of Kayser's spies will expose him. So Belize kept quit and sat still trying to figure out if the shadow figure was friend or foe.

"Belize, is that really you?" Belize recognized the voice, but he didn't know for sure if it was them or not. "Oh my, it is you; I have been looking for you for many years."Belize was waiting a little and then finally said "Umm I know you know me, but I don't know if I know you." The shadow figure laughed a little and then stepped out of the shadows and into the light of a lamp. It was a grass green otter wearing an emblem that Belize recognized. "Belize, I see you recognize the emblem, I mean you did make it yourself when we were younger."Belize went through his mind "Oh yea I remember you how have you been Louis?" the otter laughed "I have been doing great man, but you, oh I couldn't believe what I heard, I was just sitting in town, I figured Id move here and then I hear there was a run in from a male blue raccoon standing up to Officer Lumpy, I was thinking there's only four I know that are my friends, I didn't want anyone to know I was friends with someone that is not in good terms with the police."

Belize just shrugged and said "Yea I get what you mean; I wouldn't have talked to them either, unless I knew for sure who they were." Belize smiled and then gave his friend a secret handshake that they made when they were little kids playing all tough and forming a secret unit of soldiers that are highly trained and Belize was the commander and Louis was the second in command. "Any way," the Otter started again. "I heard from the commotion you and Miltera had. I was very shocked they actually chased you all the way here, I mean really cross country to catch you then what?" Belize shrugged and then heard a knock at the door. He jumped and ran to a closet and put on a mustache and fluffed his tail so he would look more like a squirrel then a raccoon. "Open the door this is Officer Lumpy, I heard voices in there and I am not supposed to now open the door so I can see who's making all this racket over here."

Louis and Belize then looked at each other and slowly walked over to the door, and opened it Belize played to be like the knocking woke him up and Louis pretended that he was in the middle of meditations. Belize sounding tired, but really was from lack of decent sleep, yawned and then said "What is it sir? I am tired and would love to get back to sleep if you don't mind." Lumpy looked at Belize and then said "Fine you can go back to sleep, but you Otter get over here right now. You Blue squirrel go get some sleep, before I take you down and we have a nice long chat in the cells." Belize tried to stay in character, but he needed to get away from Lumpy fast because he was about to bust out laughing that the only one that hated him heavily in HappyTreeTown actually thought he was a squirrel and not question why there was a new face in town.

Once Belize entered another room, he hid beside the door and listened to Lumpy and Louis's conversation. "Now why aren't you out here on looking the fire next door? Huh?" Before Louis could answer Lumpy pushed him down tackled him and slapped handcuffs on Louis and then said "I know why, you were the one that started the fire, you are under arrest for arson and the murder of Giggles." Louis was about to protest, but Lumpy tazed him and then laughed. "Take that you no good criminal, I know you know where that damn coon is, you and him were in on it. Now tell me where he is." Louis was about to say something again, but Lumpy just tazed him again. "No back lash, I ask you something you answer. Is that understood?"

Belize was getting tired of the stupid moose tazing his friend so he came out and tackled Lumpy. Lumpy was about to scream but Belize while holding him down tazed him, but forgot something important, and that was never touch a person being tazed the electricity will go through you just as easily as it goes through them, So Belize ended up shocking himself and Lumpy until both their hearts exploded from all the energy flowing through their bodies.

Louis was finally coming through and saw this, but before he could react Belize and Lumpy were both unconscious, maybe dead, he didn't know for sure, but he just noticed neither of them were moving and didn't want to risk Belize getting caught by Kayser, or Miltera, he would rather fight them to the death to keep from them, but that's the problem they will just keep coming back.

So Louis walked over to a closet grabbed a leather jacket and grabbed the tazer from Belize's hand and then picked up Belizeand drug him into another empty building somewhere around town. Several hours later Lumpy came to and found himself in the empty building, then began thinking to himself, _who the hell was the guy, and how did he manage to get that electric gun so easily._ He just shrugged and then left the building like nothing even happened.

_Well Belize you did it again, you managed to actually kill Lumpy twice, how and why did you also get yourself killed, you could have easily tazed him from a bit farther away then you were and you didn't have to tackle him and then shoot him._Belize started to open his eyes a little and saw that it was a different building, he tried to talk, but his mouth was duct taped shut. Belize tried struggling to free himself from his restraints but it was to no avail.

Belize finally just sat there didn't move making a plan that will get who ever captured him will release him and then he would kill them, many times, until someone learns not to mess with him, when he's trying to keep from going to an asylum outside of town that may try to kill him if he went.

The otter finally came into view Belize was a little pissed that one of his best friends was the one that tied him up. "What the hell man I thought you wanted to help me?" The otter continues walking forwards and then stops " Belize there are many things you need to remember; one when you sleep you thrash around a bit and yell, I don't know what you dream of, but you act like its all reality, like when I first met you don't you remember?" Belize tried to remember the time he first met Louis.

(PastBelizeage 16)

Belize was sitting in a solid white room in 'Happy Hills Mills' getting bored and not looking at color wasn't helping him feel any better, once they opened the door to the room he would run out of it and kiss the solid floor that was not padded or white, luckily it was more cleaner then many of the other places he's been, but he was willing to even kiss where dirt, crap, unidentified stains, poison, or even acid, he missed the colors because of the solid white room.

Belize lifted his head and saw a young Otter about the same age as him was walking over to him and Belize jumped back into a defensive state, but then he was looking at the Otter seeing he didn't work there so he was one of the safer ones to at least talk to. Belize was about to say something, but the Otter stopped in his tracks. "Hello there." He said with a smile "Have you seen any other otters here?" Belize was thinking "Not in my free time from the room… then he heard one of his doctors coming and grabbed the Otter and pulled him into a random room. "Don't scream please I don't want them to see me." The Otter was very suspicious about this, but he actually saw the fear inBelize's eyes of the wolf and squirrel that was walking towards him.

"Why are you afraid of them?" Belize looked at him and realized he shown a weakness, the most he's learned from anyone was never show anyone a weakness they expose it, you could get captured in a trap more easily, and any of your enemies will use it against you. "What I'm not completely afraid of them, its they always come into my room and just talk, but its not the talking that makes me worry it's the fact that they have little understanding of the things that go on here and if you try to make a scene, well you end up getting shot with a tranquilizer and given to the people that offered to take you in." the otter nodded "Ok so why afraid of them?" "Well I have a plan of escape to get out of here, but I don't want them to get involved with it, they didn't do anything wrong and I can't hurt anyone innocent." The otter looked a little relieved, but then started to worry Belize maybe was dangerous so he figured ask a few more questions.

Several minutes go by and Belize answered any question the otter had no problem. "Well that is interesting, I'm sorry about your parents." Belize just smiled with a slight tear about to fall "No, no, no it's fine. I just actually never had a true family, and the orphanage finally got annoyed enough with me they put me here hoping it will help. This place is actually worse then hell I would rather die then stay here until I'm eighteen then they send me to a mental ward in a prison far away from the populace."

The otter was looking at Belize and figured he wasn't as bad as anyone had said, "Wait, why would they do that?" Belize found a rock and a stick and use the plant in the room as an example picked up the stick and started sliding the rock on it, the otter watching intently figured why not tell him his name, "Oh by the way the names Louis." Belize was still doing his action and said "Well Louis nice to meet you." Right when he finished that sentence a fire started to burst onto the plant, but some strange reason it didn't set off the fire alarm nor did it spread when he put the plant under the desk. This actually amazed Louis, "Wow Belize, how did you managed to do that?" Belize had exposed so many things that he figured he could trust this otter as a good friend. "Well it's quite simple, but I don't think we have enough time to talk about it now, maybe next time if you want? I don't get many visitors, and my plan will take a few days to put into action."

Louis accepted the offer a few days later he came back and asked to speak with Belize; they buzzed him into the door and let him into Belize's room. It looked worse then Belize said it was, there were claw marks and most of the padding was shred and Belize was tied down to the table looking like he was asleep. "Strange they let me in here while he's asleep. All well what's the harm he could do?" "Soldier I told you not to fuck up this operation, why the hell did you expose our position? Huh? Get down and give me 60 pushups before I have half a mind to leave a grenade on your back." Louis was just standing there looking at Belize, trying to resist laughing, until he heard a snapping sound.

Belize managed to break one of the straps holding him down and this started to panic Louis, but Louis was frozen with fear. Belize ripped apart the other strap and got up, and started walking over to Louis, "Soldier, what is the report?" Belize said looking at Louis, but Louis looked at Belize's eyes and saw he was sleeping. "Soldier, don't just stand there if you have nothing to report, your wasting my time, and wasting my time means your pissing me off and the more you piss me off the more likely I am to teach you a lesson, now tell me the reports soldier or I make sure this war will be a living hell for you."

Louis tried not to laugh and he figured go a long with it, maybe it will wake Belize up.

"Sir the only reports I have is the outside of the enemy's camp." Belize looked up at him what, I thought you said you could get internal information, where my man inside?" Louis thought this was fun and started to join in on the delusion. "I don't know sir he went missing, is there anything else you need from me?" Belize looked at him and then in his mind went over to a chest in the back of his tent that the military assigned as home base, and pulled out a hand crafted emblem, "Soldier get over here." Louis walked over to Belize and then looked at the emblem. "I only give these to my most trusted soldiers, do you understand me?" Louis nodded. "Yes sir." Belize then looked up at his fantasy dream war zone and then sighed, "Ill only give you this if you manage to get inside the enemy's camp and return with their prized possession. Is that going to be easy, eh, I thought so myself, but it is a hell of a lot harder then you think." Louis nodded pretending he knew what Belize was talking about.

Belize all of a sudden collapsed onto the ground, this scared Louis, "Belize, hey Belize, sir, what's going on?" Belize started to open his eyes and seen Louis standing in front of him. "Hey Louis I didn't know you were coming today." Belize then looked around at all the mess he caused and the emblem in his hand. "Really, damn why does that always happen?" Belize shook his head, and looked at the Emblem, no, no I-I can't give this away." Louis looked at Belize and then walked over to him "Why what's so special about it?" Belize looked at Louis and then the emblem and back at Louis, "Well I made a group of friends that just hang out together have fun when I wasn't locked in this place. I have made all of us these emblems so that everyone knows we are all one, you mess with anyone wearing that you have to deal with everyone else wearing it." Belize then started rubbing it to get off the old dust that's been collected on it.

Louis was looking at Belize and then figured why not ask him. "Hey Belize, what is it with what happened when I got here? I mean really, you seemed like someone completely different." Belize then tried to remember about his dreams, and then remembered he somehow thought that Louis was a member of his old military group of friends. "It was nothing important. Just I don't know, I never really learned why I react to dreams like I do to reality, I always mistaken someone as an old friend, sometimes even as enemies and attacked them. Sometimes I even start an arson spree, just because I hate when people get great ranking jobs they always think making great money is better then the quality of attitude they have." Louis was about yawning until Belize slapped him a little Louis snapped awake again. "What the hell was that for?" "You were about to sleep while I was telling you something, but whatever none of it is important."

Louis saw Belize starting to get a terrible feeling, and felt a bit bad for him, look I'm only here for another thirty minutes, I think I may be able to help you plan an escape if you want?" Louis whispered it so the monitors wouldn't alert anyone to their plans. Belize looked up to Louis and saw that he was serious about helping him escape, so Belize looked at the emblem one last time and then offered it to Louis "Thanks Louis I guess you have earned a right to have this emblem, but do be warned this is a higher rank version and they will most likely think you stole it, so don't wear it around in public, at least not while I'm not around."Belize placed the emblem in Louis paw as they shook hands, thus leading anyone watching the cameras on Belize, to just believe that they are shaking goodbye.

(Present)

"Oh yea he-he, sorry, but you do know how much I hate to be tied up." He said giving Louis a stern serious look. "I know, but I had to, just to keep you from attack me, this time you thought I was the enemy and tried pulling a grenade on me." Belize was thinking about it, but he couldn't remember anything this time, "Well I'm sorry, but I didn't know what I was doing, normally I remember when things like that happen, but that wasn't sleep…" Louis just stopped Belize where he was, "I know you actually killed yourself, I don't know why, but that was the most selfless thing I saw you do since you gave me this emblem s couple years ago." Louis was saying while looking at the emblem in his hand.

"At least it wasn't permanent, if it was I would have been mostly distraught…" Belize was sitting there writhing his hands trying to get loose, and trying to figure out why Louis was opening like this. "You are a great friend to lose…" Belize started thinking _ah here comes his offer of something. _"I am giving you back to Kayser." Belize just sat there motionless after his jaw dropped. "But why you been in the place you, know what they do in there." Louis was sitting looking at the emblem, but then looked atBelize. "LookBelize, I am sorry I didn't want it to come to this, I guess I can't turn you in yet anyway."Belize had a look of relief on his face. "But that doesn't mean I won't turn you in later."

"What happened Louis, your acting different then we last met." Louis then put the emblem in Belize's lap, "I don't deserve this any more, I was proud when you first gave it to me, but it had brought nothing but trouble to my life; first my girlfriend recognized it and thought I was a loyal follower to you, which Im only a friend to, but nothing serious, then the police came to my home and saw it on my door. They broke it down and ransacked my room, and then they arrested my parents thinking that someone from your group was being harbored by them, my parents are still in jail and I have to take care of my niece and nephew without any help."

Belize started to feel the atmosphere in the building he was at change from calm and tranquil to some anger and regret, Belize didn't know what to do to stall Louis long enough for him to escape, then it came to him.

"Look Louis, I didn't know about your parents, if I did I would of proven them innocent, but I cant help you if; one you hand me over to Kayser, or two, if you have me tied up like this." Belize stopped trying to escape for a little just to see Louis' reaction. A few seconds went by which felt to Belize like minutes, then Louis walked into another room, Belize was starting to relax a little, but his relaxation moment came to an end when Louis came back and held a knife up around Belize's face.

**A/N hmm interesting I wonder whats going to happen next, I seriously have no idea, your reading them as soon as I finish the chapter so I have nothing for chapter 3 yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yeah, yeah its a little short I understand that, but I been dealing with a little health issue nothing major, but the meds kind of messing with my concentration, but I figured not let that stop me, any way heres the third chapter.**

Chapter 3

Belize started to break out into a sweat until Louis went behind him and started cutting his binding, Belize then sighed and started to relax again, but was still a little on edge around Louis. "Look Belize, it's nothing personal, its just that damn emblem ruined my life, that's why I moved here, I knew about this place for a few years before I met you, I kept it secret for them all this time." Belize was checking his wrists making sure that they were getting blood circulation again. "I moved here to get away from the piece of shit life that emblem brought me, and imagine my surprise when you came to town, when I saw you I was amazed I wanted to actually talk to you, and congratulate you from leaving 'Happy Hills Mill' , but then I saw all that went down at the diner, then the fire at Petunia's, and then I was thinking maybe I will talk to him tomorrow, but then Kayser and Miltera show up, and they were still after you." Louis got a serious look on his face again, "Then I realized you actually managed to escape, but then brought them back, they were the reason the Police thought you or someone who knew you well were in my house."

"I'm really sorry Louis, I didn't mean to bring them I though I lost them inNew Mexico, but apparently, Miltera has a better sense of smell then I thought she did." Belize was looking at the window trying to see if he was in town still or not. Louis saw this and started to chuckle a little. " Yes Belize we are actually near the end of town. You really are lucky I'm not completely driven by revenge, but am very opportunistic."

Belize just started to have a smirk on his face while Louis was walking over to him. Just as Louis got next to Belize, Belize jumped up and pinned down Louis on the floor, Louis didn't change any facial expressions, "Eh I seen your tricks so many times they don't surprise me any more, but not too bad." Belize just held him down and surveyed the room. Then started to get images in his mind from the past he continued to look around and then all of a sudden everything in the room was back to its abandoned dirty state.

"W-wait are we…?" He lets Louis get up knowing full well without being tied up Louis can't do anything to him. "Ah you recognize this room setting, ay? Well I am not too shocked with that, you do have a great memory when it comes to locations" He walked over to Belize and put his hand on his shoulder, Belize didn't stir, he knew that Louis was trying to comfort him, but was suspicious as why he is betraying a good friend.

"Belize, look I am sorry man, but Kayser did tell me a few days ago he will get my parents out of jail and like they were never there if I found you and turned you over to him, but truly you are a good friend that's why I cant make up my mind what to do," Belize nodded, "Look Kayser is deceiving you, he may have some connections, but its not to many in the police, I have more connection there then he does, but I guess we may help each other then."

The otter knew that he was beat at that, he tried in his mind the likely chances he could turn Belize over without a fight, and the chances are Kayser is tricking him, but he doesn't know at the moment, he wants to believe Belize that he would get his parents out of jail, but Louis knows that Belize doesn't have that much reputation to the people in the police force. He begrudgingly accepted the terms just like when he offered to help Belize in the escape.

"Great, now that were are actually in this together…" Belize turned and punched Louis in the face knocking Louis to the ground, Belize started to rub his knuckle that made a cracking sound after it hit Louis, "Don't fall for tricks of Kayser and never tie me down again, there are ways to wake me up, that wont involve anyone getting hurt, which I will tell you later, just use any of the ways I tell you and you will be fine around me while I sleep."

**A/N I know its not a great chapter, or long but thats still not terrible from being unfocused, well this will be it until I can focus on the story more, reports said should be fine in a couple weeks so I think thats when Ill have chapter 4 started, and a couple days after to have it posted. Any way I noticed little reviews I cant get much motivation from one or two people, but I cant force any ones opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yes Chapter 4 is up I want you guys to enjoy, I know its not great, it does follow the story it may not look like it, but it does affect what will happen later. Before I say anything that will give you clues Just Read, enjoy and remember…**

***I disappear and turn into an ethereal voice* It is all only a story right? **

Chapter 4

Louis got up and started to feel the blood fall from his nose, Belize saw this and started to feel a little bad about it. Belize went and started looking for something that he could use to help Louis' nose stop bleeding, he went into the next room and though he heard someone calling his name, Belize looked all around there was no one around, but Louis and he was too focused on his nose to be interrupting Belize from getting something to stop it.

Belize continued to look and saw a medicine cabinet with some medical supplies in it, he walked over and looked at the cabinet to see if it was stable, but once he put his hand on it, it started to shake and almost collapsed on him, so he went and looked into the mirror around the sink, sometimes there is little cabinets behind the mirror so he tried to pry on the mirror and it opened, up and there was all kinds of medications in the cabinet, multiple for psychology studies, and some for minor health issues, and some for people who cant function a certain activity well, but nothing to help Louis' nose stop bleeding or numb what he's going through.

Belize shut the mirror and saw there was something in the bathtub, it looked like a little baby raccoon, he turned around and then got images of himself taking a bath in the tub, and his parents was watching him have fun playing with a little toy boat that he always made save the day transporting, important information to the individuals that needed it while keeping it away from rivals and other international spies trying to discover the plans.

Then Belize snapped back to reality and noticed that there was water in the tub, Belize was a little scared at this fact because when he first looked at the tub when entering the room it was empty. Belize was staring at the seemingly crystal clear blue water, he saw through the water, but to a certain depth then it's foggy and can't see anything. Belize started walking to the tub thinking of what to do, but then he suddenly stopped after he knows that he has heard a splashing sound coming from behind the curtain covered part of the tub.

Belize just started to shake and panic a little but then looked at the medicine cabinet, the door was wide open and the medical supplies was easily accessible, Belize was starting to panic more he started feeling that the room was getting warmer every second he looked at

the medicine cabinet and the tub full of water.

Belize just made a run for the medicine cabinet grabbed the supplies and ran out of the room as fast as he could, in doing so he nearly crashed into Louis. "'ey Belze wach ere your oing" Belize looked at him and saw that his nose was getting worse and it started to swell up a little, "God, Louis. I'm very sorry I punched you, I didn't mean for it to get that bad looking." He got more worried about Louis that he just forgot his whole ordeal in the room.

Belize grabbed the Gauge and started to wrap it around Louis' middle head covering his nose, Louis started to have small trouble breathing, but he at least can breathe from his mouth. "Any way Belize… What happened to you?" Belize looked at Louis and then remembered the room, "I-I don't know I was in that room there I saw the medical cabinet, then I tried to open it, but it was too unstable, I went to the mirror and opened it, found all kinds of psychological effective medications, but nothing that would help you, I closed the mirror…." Belize started to shake a little, "What you…. Closed the mirror, then?" Louis asked trying to stay calm but a little surprised, he never saw Belize scared.

Belize then tried to calm down enough to tell him, "Well I closed the mirror I thought I saw a baby raccoon in the tub, then I had a memory of when I was little and playing in my tub, I miss those good days, but then when I snapped back to reality the tub was full of clear water, I mean it was clear at the top, but you cant see that much deep into the tub then I heard a splashing sound from behind the curtain and then I looked back at the medicine cabinet and it was wide open and the supplies were out I ran to it as fast as I could and then I ran out."

Belize finally started to take deep breathes after not pausing much trying to tell Louis all that happened, after a few seconds Belize almost passed out from the lack of oxygen from that short little explanation and then the sudden gain of oxygen afterwards started to give his brain an overload of oxygen after a sudden drop, which made him feel very dizzy.

Louis was looking at Belize and saw the fear in his eye's that whatever he saw it was real to him, and he didn't want to go back into the room, Louis feeling a strange feeling opened the door and walked into the room, it was dark it was quiet, and he saw the medicine cabinet empty, but shut and locked and looked like it was never opened, but he remembered that the medical supplies was in the cabinet and impossible to get out and not leave any evidence it was opened. Louis started to feel a little scared, but he remembered that it's probably, just someone trying to scare him and Belize out of the place.

"Louis look in the tub for me please, I really don't want to go back in there." Belize said from outside, Louis looked at the tub and saw there was no water in the tub, but it was wet like there was. Louis started to think, and then realized its primarily Belize, that the things are happening to, so he figured whatever is going on has to do with Belize.

"Nothing there Belize." Louis started to laugh a little; Belize was annoyed and then told him to look in the mirror. Louis looked at the mirror "Ok I'm looking at it." Belize said just look at himself in it for a minute, then open it up an then look through the medicine to just look then shut the mirror, Louis did just that, and once he closed the mirror he saw a pale female otter in the bathtub, Louis spun around fast, but there was nothing there, then he started to hear his name being called in a feminine voice, then Louis ran out of the room as fast as he could and ran past Belize.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Louis what the hell happened?" Louis just grabbed Belize and drug him into another room, "Man I can't believe this is happening, how did this happen?" Louis was starting to panic and started tearing out some of his fur. Belize grabbed a hold of him and held on tight nearly cutting off blood circulation in the panicked otter. "Louis what are you talking about." Belize released Louis just enough for him to talk, but not enough for him to move. "This place, is your first house, the place where you were born, I'm shocked that you didn't fully comprehend that." Belize looked at him with a serious look, and Louis made an awkward type chuckle. "Well I guess you do know, well this is also where your parents died, and well I don't know what for sure brought them back, but I think its maybe something I did." He started to chuckle a little and then started to realize Belize wasn't even near laughing.

"What the fuck Louis, you know I hate looking at my past, it just made the scene I saw worse, now that I know that this place is haunted, and bringing most of my vivid imaginations come true, like with me in the tub, I don't want to see what happened with that. Man what the hell were you thinking? Huh…" Belize was starting to shake Louis a little, "Now, Belize please calm down a bit, remember we are on the border of Happy Tree Town, and if anything happens to either of us, we might be screwed."

Belize glared at the Otter pondering if he should kill him or not. He didn't want to kill a friend that has been close to him, thirty seconds passed and Belize was still glaring at Louis, but then Louis was shocked when Belize started to lower him and placed him on the ground. "Really Belize, I don't know what I was thinking, but we may want to get out of here..." Louis said while sounding a little like something is not right. Belize nodded and started walking to the door, Louis didn't notice that Belize was out of the room. He turned around and heard the female Otters voice again "Aww Come one Louis, don't you want to rejoin the family? We all miss you." the voice sounded sweet and caring, but as soon as it finished the sentence it turned dark and ominous laughter filled the room, making Louis sit there in the center shaking in fear until he just got up and ran as fast as he could leaving the room. He turned back at the last second to see in the corner of a room where it was mostly shaded he saw the pale otter looking at him and watching him leave. Just when he got out the door he could of swore that he saw a tear drop fall on the floor, but he was too worried about leaving, he finally managed to get outside the building with Belize.

**A/N wow that is interesting, this is getting to be more angst and horror story, not completely meaning to, but I think it will affect for later plot I want to put in, Who could the female otter be? is she living or not? Will Belize and Louis get this events out of their head... The last one I don't know, but the rest may be answered eventually.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well This is really de-motivational No new reviews, no old new reviews, eh I guess its fine if people don't want to think of it, but according to what I noticed there actually should be more reviews to this, but its not my decision to make you review. Any way here's chapter 5 until I can find motivation to write again.**

Chapter 5

Belize and Louis sat outside the building after all of the things that happened, each one not believing what they heard and saw, they didn't want to think about it, Belize looked up and saw that the road was empty. "Good the streets still empty now maybe we can find a payphone in peace." There was sudden siren sounds as Lumpy was driving down the street looking for them, Belize just started thinking _Aww fucking great, he's starting to get to smart for his own good._ Until he saw Lumpy completely pass them without looking at them and continued going down the street. Belize looked at Louis and he was just standing there trying to tell Belize about the pale otter, but didn't want to make Belize think he is crazy. Belize tapped him on the shoulder and Louis jumped scared nearly half to death at the little contact, then jumping into a defensive position ready to counterattack if needed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Louis, I'm not attacking you." Louis started to relax a little and then after finally calming down looked at Belize, "Sorry that place got me on edge man, I feel like I'm losing it." Belize started to laugh a little but decided to hold it back then Belize started to help Louis put the gauze on his nose by wrapping it around his head, Belize then looked at the otter and had a plan on how he can walk around in public.

"Hey Louis, I know how to keep some suspicion off of me that will mostly work, but I need you to be sort of a hired assistant, if you will?" Louis was looking at Belize, "I, I don't know what you mean exactly." Louis then looked at the hand mirror and saw he looked just like someone that was injured yet, to people who knew him he didn't even look close to resembling himself, so then he got it. "Oh you want me to help wrap you with gauze and then say how you were injured and I decided to be kind and helped you out. Yeah I can do that." Belize smiled and after finishing wrapping the otter's nose, stood up and walked into a creepy alley way, Louis followed him with the rest of the gauze and began doing work to make Belize not look anything like himself.

After thirty minutes of careful planning Louis and Belize come out of the alley way and sat down and started to practice their stories then they heard the sirens come back down the road. Belize just sat there looking injured and Louis was helping him up and walking, the sirens stop and the police car pulls up to the two injured looking people.

Louis and Belize are surprised to see it wasn't Lumpy that was the cop this time, but it was Giggles. "What are you two doing here and what happened to you?" Belize and Louis looked at each other and Louis started off "Oh I got a little spooked and ran into a door, sort of dislocated my nose." Then he started a little ironic sarcastic laugh. Then Giggles nodded seeing as that is possible, then she looked at Belize, "And what happened to you sir?" Belize tried thinking of something, and then figured play it like he couldn't talk well, Louis saw this and decided why not play along. "Oh this is my friend, he had a little accident earlier and crashed into a pole, he cant really talk that well, or his tonsils could get infected and he would never be able to talk again, the rest, he doesn't like to get scarred up, so he covers anything that doesn't make him look perfect." He started to laugh a little; Belize was glaring at him as much as he could while Giggles wasn't paying attention.

"Okay then, do you two need any medical assistance?" Louis then looked at Belize and saw him say no "We could, but we don't think we can afford it as you see we are from out of town, and well in high debt to many people for a few reasons, we don't need another medical bill we cant cover." Giggles then started to eye him suspiciously and then went over to the police car and sat in the seat talking on the radio. Belize then grabbed Louis and pulled him closer so he can keep up his little talking play. "What the hell are you doing? She's now going to go verify if we were in a hospital." Louis looked at Belize and said "Don't worry, she can't contact outside hospitals, because that would make them have to put Happy Tree Town on the map and they would be driven out of their own land, because it would be over flooded with thieves and people that will abuse the living forever."

They heard Giggles shut the police door and heard her walking back over to them. "Well guys I talked it over with a few of our medical interns, you are welcome to stay at our hospital for no cost, as long as you two have I.D cards and live in town or staying with someone in town to vouch for it." Louis had a thought, "Ok hang on a second, I do have I.D for living here, but I can't step back in my place, I'm sorry, but there's something not right about it." Giggles was starting to smirk a little, "Everyone here knows each other fairly well I never seen you two before." Belize looked at Giggles hard, but then changed how he looked at her so she wouldn't look at him and learn who he was.

"Well fine then, I guess you won't be going into the house and seeing why we are not going back in there, Ill tell you who we are, I'm surprised I was actually hiding myself here so well." Louis said Giggles started to get intrigued into what the otter was saying. Louis looked around to make it look like he is suspicious of people listening on to his conversation with her, so after he looked left and then right he used his index finger and told Giggles to come closer to him. She leans in close to him, but still very suspicious as why he was acting that way.

Louis whispered a few things in Giggles' ears and while Belize sat still trying to act injured, but then he had a minor idea of when he tricked Lumpy by fluffing out his tail and making himself look like a squirrel he figured why not try again, with what he had. While Louis was distracting Giggles Belize found paint on the ground and coated himself in the paint, then started fluffing out his tail, he did it surprisingly fast as he actually had time to paint himself a Violet Purple color and wrapped himself back in the gauze and waited for Louis and Giggles to go back to realizing he was there.

Giggles looked up and saw Belize, but didn't recognize him, "Ok Mr. Rivera Louis here says he's an intern sent to take care of you is that correct?" Belize thought of a way to cover his voice and did an imitation of a stereotypical American jerk talking like a Mexican in a racist way, "Yes, yes he is my sla… I mean umm intern." Belize mocked off his little joke a little, trying to make Giggles laugh and not pay any more attention to him. "Well Okay then, you two take care and be on the look out for a light-blue raccoon with a dark blue mask and stripe running down his back, everyone that is trained in the Happy Tree Police are looking for him, and he is considered very dangerous." He minute she said that Belize almost lost his temper about it, he didn't care they were after him, but calling him dangerous just because he burned an old building, nearly crossed the line.

Louis saw this and ran over to Belize and started to act like he was helping him walk Louis's car down the road. "Okay Senor Rivera lets not get late for your reading to the little children at the library." Belize smiled and then in his voice "Ah yes how did I forget the children, they would be so disappointed." Belize calmed down a little, but still needed to release the anger he had.

Belize and Louis went a little down the road and Belize was a bit frustrated that he may be the most hated in town now that he burned a building that looked abandoned and empty. He found a pipe in an alley way and picked it up, it looked almost brand new, Belize didn't care he grabbed it and started punching it, each punch Belize did dented the metal into a fist looking shape, after Belize was finished letting out some anger he and Louis looked at his hand.

"Damn man you need to find another way to release your anger then punch metal…" Louis said while lifting up a blood red nearly soaked right hand that belonged to Belize, Belize just nodded and saw a fountain that he could use to wash his hands once he got to it he started hearing voices all around him, like little children and they were all playing around and having fun. Belize twisted his head in all directions looking around but only seeing the two buildings around him and the narrow alley way behind him, the place was empty. "Hey Louis did you hear that?" Louis came up to him, "Hear what?" with a serious face and a little worried. Belize just sighed. After a few minutes Belize finally said something to him, "Why are my memories haunting me?" Louis walked closer to him, "I don't know Belize, maybe we will find out soon." Louis had a sinister smile on his face as he was walking closer to an unsuspecting Belize with a crowbar and duct tape in his hands.

**A/N Interestingly most these things going on here really happened, and I think most of you get what's going on, but if you don't then the next chapter will explain it a little, I just wanted to get Chapter 5 done so I could take a break, Not getting many reviews and not in a great enough mood to continue this story, even though I feel a lot better. Well I guess if you want to try cheering me up review if not the next chapter will take a long update, and just to clear your thought with that no Im not holding it I really only write the chapter so none of this is planned out so everything that happened is sort of Spur of the moment thing and well thats all my stories were based from, the minute you read this Ill probably only have 100-200 words of Chapter 6 written and then Im on break.**


	6. Side story Chapter 1

**A/N Well that's how Belize is doing so far I guess I should fill in some gaps with a few others so this chapter is dedicated earlier time about when Belize set fire to the building ( Each different perspective starts at that so example Lammy's will go up until I decide to end it and then it goes back to the fire even from Kayser's view. Enjoy and yes they will cross.**

**Also sorry for the last A/N on before when I said next chapter I meant the next actual story line chapter, not filler chapters.**

(Lammy's view after the fire)

I was on my way back home hoping the Belize was there and everything would be fine I get in the car and I start to drive down as fast as I could. Once I got home there was no one here and no signs that Belize was ever here I sighed and walked over to the couch I sat down and turned on the TV I was shocked a bit at the news that came on

(News report)

_Earlier today this seemingly abandoned building was set on fire, we are still trying to figure out the leads to find who this culprit is as there was people in there who nearly burned to death…_ The tanned bear said as there was a smaller one going up to the fire on the stairs the larger bear turned and saw this and ran towards the burning building. _Cub no don't go near the building again, I can't afford for you to get injured… and get that damn camera off of me I'm trying to talk to my son._

(Lammy's view)

I was somewhat laughing about how that was going on, but then I remember something Belize said I started to realize he was there I got up as fast as I could and grabbed my keys I jumped into my car and drove as fast as I could down to the building. I got there the fire was still going and pretty strong, but it wasn't actually burning anything, the strangest thing I felt I was walking near the building when a Blue anteater stepped in front of me stopping me going closer to the building. "I'm sorry Lammy, but this building is off limits to civilians, you must not go near." I was getting a little annoyed, but then I figured why not tell him something.

"Well then Sniffles, I have an idea of who started this fire would you let me go near it?" I knew if Belize set this fire he only did it for a distraction and wouldn't want someone hurt. Sniffles was getting very hesitant, but then started thinking maybe Lammy is right, when they got there to pull out the family that lived there no one was burnt he finally came to a minor conclusion "Fine I will let you see if, you tell me who set the fire?" I hesitated a little, I didn't know for sure, but I had a gut instinct. "Well the one that started it was…." Before I could finish Kayser interrupted me and started walking to the door, "Ah yes, a magnificent work, looks like a damaging fire, but is nothing more then an over grown candle flame." He said walking towards me and Sniffles.

"So you know who caused this?" Sniffles said a little happy that they can get some action done since this is the first crime that didn't kill anyone of them so they wanted to have fun solving a case that's not Lifty or Shifty. "Yes I know it was none other then Belize." Sniffles looked at him shocked a little, "No, it can't be he ran and everyone in town has not seen him, I mean really this place isn't that big." Sniffles said "Plus, if it was Belize then where is he now?" I said accusingly just to see Kayser's reaction. He just sat there and snapped his fingers and Miltera went and got a clipboard and gave it to him, and then he went over to the fire and sat down right in front of it. Kayser was writing down notes on the piece of paper, and then finally after finishing the problem, "Ah yes he is still in town, and in another seemingly abandoned building." He then snapped his fingers to get Lumpy's attention "Go to these other buildings and bring everyone you see here." Lumpy made a minor salute and then went to investigate the buildings.

I was worried for Belize, I mean me and him were finally starting to fall in love with each other, but then Kayser came and ruined it, all well I think it's for the best, but I can't let him find Belize before I get information from him. I see Nutty coming up the street and remember I had a piece of chocolate in my bag so I grabbed it and when Nutty got close enough I threw the piece of chocolate at Kayser when he wasn't paying attention and Nutty tackled him. With the diversion set I left as quickly as I could, but before I left I looked at the clipboard and tried to figure the most likely spot Belize was at from it.

(Normal view around Kayser before the fire)

Kayser was sitting in a boxed up room surrounded by radar equipment and staring at monitors of most of the people in his asylum, but then he started to hear someone coming and he was sure it wasn't Miltera so he shut off the monitors and turned to the door like he was expecting them. A silver pelt penguin stepped into the room "sir, we have reports of a mysterious fire around the center of the town, we suspect it was the work of Belize." Kayser nodded his head and grabbed the clipboard. "Good now we have a near location of where he is, excellent, go and find Miltera and tell her to come here." Kayser started smiling a little sinisterly. The Penguin just looked at him and thinks he was going a little crazy from all the influence at his asylum, after the Penguin left Kayser turned on the monitors again.

(Kayser's View)

I get too excited that I forgot I was alone in the room, "Excellent, Belize you will be coming back with me whether you like it or not, hmm it was easy to gain the trust of the fools in this town, Belize didn't fall for the trick, he is getting a bit too smart for his own good, maybe we can fix that problem." I hear more pattering of feet I knew who they were from so I kept the screens on the monitor up. I never paid any attention to the door I just waited until the walking sound stopped and once that happened I spoke "Well Miltera, we may have located Belize, I need you to get a few of the interns ready and teach them how to fire the weapons we don't need them to miss if Belize is still there."

Miltera nodded her head and started to walk out, I just watched her walk out and I felt bad that order her around like I do, but its like a job, but I cant fight the fact I like her, I wanted to tell her very badly until I heard on the news that there was a crowd of all the townsfolk around the building and I started to remember and then thought to myself _better get there before we lose Belize's trail._

After fifteen minutes I made it to the building and I see a Lamb talking to an anteater and I heard them talking about the fire, so I snuck in a little closer and got what they were saying. "Fine I will let you see if, you tell me who set the fire?" I hear the anteater said and I was going to step up and answer, but I saw the Lamb had same suspicion, but she was a little hesitant so once she said "Well the one that started it was…." I just took off walking fast to the door and say "Ah yes, a magnificent work, looks like a damaging fire, but is nothing more then an over grown candle flame." Then I turned and started walking to them "So you know who caused this?" the anteater asked and I figured well why not they know Belize so little so if they want information they can ask me, it will make me look like a hero saving them from someone dangerous. "Yes I know it was none other then Belize." The anteater looked at me shocked I was a little surprised myself, he seemed so determined that it wasn't him. "No, it can't be he ran and everyone in town has not seen him, I mean really this place isn't that big." I nodded a little in agreement, but I also knew he was a little oblivious to what's going on. Then the lamb spoke up "Plus, if it was Belize then where is he now?" I snapped my fingers and called over Miltera she gave me my clipboard and I started walking closer to the fire and started taking measurements and timing of how long the flame would work, he was still in the area and I knew that was for sure so after a few calculations I said "Ah yes he is still in town, and in another seemingly abandoned building." I snapped my fingers to get the blue moose's attention.

"Go to these other buildings and bring everyone you see here." I gave him a little map that Belize dropped when he was fighting Miltera, the moose just gave a salute and then started going to the buildings with X's on them. After he was gone I was talking to Miltera and then I felt something hit the back of my head and the second I turned around there was a neon green squirrel attacking me for reason I didn't know I just tried fighting him off without causing serious harm, because if they knew what I could do they would get very suspicious of me and I can't have that.

**A/N Yea a little filling chapter enjoy review and thanks ****x-Yellowstar-x that works to, Next chapter will be a continuation to these and I wonder sometimes why do I make chapters that have unanswered things and then go on and answer them later, then I realized I love suspense and not knowing is the best you can give. **


	7. Side Story Chapter 2

**A/N Yes another filler chapter, but there will be others each filler chapter will have Lammy's and Kayser perspectives from time to time where Lammy Starts that's when Kayser's starts when I get to him. The next chapter will be back to Belize and I hope you enjoy. Now that I'm feeling a lot better and helpful which is helping inspire I will be updated a little quickly from time to time.**

Filler chapter 2

(Lammy's view after escaping Kayser)

After Nutty was fighting with Kayser for a piece of chocolate I ran off as fast as I could I saw Lumpy going into one of the buildings I wanted to check, but I didn't want to get on hard ass's nerves at least not while he is in the uniform or I would probably have to kill him, so I decided to stay and watch hours later I saw a grass green Otter come out carrying a pretty big bag, it looked suspicious, but I didn't know for sure what was going on. _I don't want to get mixed up in anything criminal as I never saw the Otter before, where did he come from?_ Then I saw him get into a car and the otter drove away pretty fast, I was going to get in mine, but I fell asleep from the several hours of watching, then when I woke up I saw Lumpy was standing over me with a friendlier look on his face, then I noticed his schedule as a police officer was over, and after he helped me up. "Hey Lumpy what happened in the building?" Lumpy just started thinking and then shrugged then started walking down the street. I just shook my head and looked down the street the otter went and saw the car was leaking oil, I figured why not follow it.

After a few minutes drive I come to a repair station and that's where the path stops, because who ever the otter was they got the car fixed here and probably knew someone would follow the trail. "Damn it smart ass." Everyone was looking at me with a confused look on their face, my face started to burn a little with embarrassment "hehehe n-not you guys I meant to say that it my mind… sorry guys." Everyone shrugged a little but one of the mechanics didn't stop watching me and I was acting like I didn't notice it. Each few seconds I kept feeling his eyes dig into my skin I couldn't take it anymore I walked over to him "Why are you staring at me like that?" He just laughed and started getting back to work acting like he was never looking at me in the first place. I started to walk back to my car and then I saw there was a note taped to my door, _I know who you are looking for, I don't know for sure where they went but I suggest you check near the edge of town. Love Someone you wont meet._ I started to feel a little scared, but it was helpful information so I went to the border as fast as I could.

I was speeding down the street which seemed so short, but it was a lot longer then I thought it was I continued driving each second getting a little faster until the car couldn't handle the speed and the motor burned out. "No, no, no damn it why do you pick now to fail…?" I ran the rest of the way trying to find that car I saw and that otter, I never seen it before, from a distance it look like a woman, but I'm not too sure if it was or not.

I started to feel a little sick, I don't know who that was but I could have sworn I saw a bit of light blue coming out of the bag, it looked big enough to carry a raccoon in, but Belize was a little taller so it wouldn't completely cover him if he was in. I just want to know who the otter was and what was in the bag.

I started to continue walking each step getting heavier and heavier I couldn't keep going after I finally saw the car I was looking for and it was just sitting in an alley way. I went over to it and saw the bag, but there was nothing in it, so who ever the otter was had what was in the bag… I took a closer look and I saw a little blood on the bag that was dried up, I started to have a sick feeling that the otter had a body in there and it made it worse when I remembered there was only two here that had light blue fur, Splendid and Belize that was small enough to fit in the bag.

I went to all the buildings in the area knocking on the door and a couple times accidentally breaking into a couple of them, I think that wasn't a good idea, not much later I heard sirens coming this way and then when I turned my head to look I saw Lumpy was heading my way in his officer uniform and I was getting frustrated I didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

(Kayser's point of view after Lammy escaped)

I finally got the damn neon squirrel off of me when I started to smell the melted chocolate so after I threw him off of me I rolled away from the area as fast as I could and let him get the piece of candy, I was starting to calm down I didn't have to show them my potential as a fighting opponent, and I didn't want them to know the real reason I am after Belize. If I did the town would need to be destroyed, and wouldn't effect the rest of the world, they aren't even on the map, but I don't need many casualties just to capture one test subject.

"Miltera get the map, a source of mine said Louis has him in a building on the edge of town." Miltera nodded at me and grabbed the map I took a look at it and started to input coordinates in my head and following them onto the map and I found the precise location where Belize was. "Ok I got it lets go Miltera." "Kayser wait…" I looked up and saw the anteater running up to me, "Yes umm…" I was trying to reply but I never got anyone's name. "The names Sniffles, I was wondering why are you so calm in many situations and how did Belize escape?" I started to laugh a little "Well I'm used to pressure situations and well between fellow scientists, Yes I know you must be the smarter ones in town, and as for the escape yes he released dangerous people, but he's more dangerous then them and well I am trying to find a way to take away some of his little experimented powers."

Sniffles just sat there and tried to comprehend all I just said, after a few seconds I was about to turn and walk away, "Wait, Kayser I may have a few inventions I made that will help eliminate or take away the powers." I gave him a stern look "Sniffles, do you have any that won't kill him, or eliminate the experimented powers? I need to get them back to someone who willingly gave them away, to live a normal life?" Sniffles nodded and a clapped my hands together, good. _Great with this anteater's invention I will get Belize's powers and initiate the plans._

**A/N So what is Belize's hidden power that Kayser wants? I actually somewhat thought this one out, so I know the start and the outcome of the situation, but to get there I didn't plan out, anyway another filler chapter down of Kayser and Lammy's situation. Now to get back to Belize's view, and to let you know yes there's a reason I have put these in and focus on Lammy and Kayser, I'm sure this ending will be a little surprising once it comes but it will still be a while. Any ways enjoy; Review at least something hate it? Like it? Think something should be improved? I can't change anything without feedback…**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N Ah the suspenseful wait is finally over enjoy, and do review, its awesome there's one but it normally takes more then one person to accomplish bigger tasks and thanks to X-Yellowstar-X for pointing a little flaw in my writing that I failed to see, well that's what I want others to catch, and from time to time figured I'm going to throw in random grammar/spelling errors now to see if anyone notices… Starting next chapter, anyways enjoy.**

Belize sat there having a strange chill go down his back something wasn't right, he turned at the last second and saw Louis coming at him with a crowbar. "What the hell Louis?" Louis just looked at him and then smiled and in a different voice that Belize never heard before, "Oh you think I'm that loser, hmm I guess I am, but I'm not him." Belize looked at him in a confused manner, "What do you mean?" Louis just laughed "Well I guess you are not as smart as I thought you were, Louis here, is too kind for my taste…" He said staring deep into Belize's eyes… "He may be your friend, but I am not, you ruined my life when you ruined his, so now you are going to pay." Louis swung the crowbar at Belize and missed it hit the concrete hard and started to send a vibration through Louis's body.

Belize got up off the ground and started to take a mocking karate fighting stance, Louis laughed and then started to charge at Belize again, he swung the crowbar as fast as he could, Belize jumped out of the way very fast, but the crowbar had contact with his foot nearly shattering it like a rare Chinese vase hitting the ground and shattering into many peaces that would take a long time to repair, Belize lost his balance and face planted on the cement, getting little flakes of gavel in his cuts on his face and stuck in his fur.

"Now, now Belize, just hold still this death wouldn't be permanent, but we are close to the edge of town I can easily just throw you out." Belize got up and put pressure on his foot and fell down. "What finally stopped putting up a fight, you are not as fun as Louis said you would be." Louis sighed, "All well at least Ill get my revenge on you." Louis lifted the crowbar again to go for a heavy strike against Belize's head.

"Wait before you do anything, what is your name?" Louis stopped in the middle of the swing slowing it down to a stop before it hit Belize, Belize sighed and then looked at Louis and waited for an answer. "Wow, no one actually ever asked me my name before. The names Lau by the way, now time to die." Belize took advantage of the time it took for Lau to answer and get the crowbar set up to continue the attack, Belize drove his right claws deep into Lau's stomach and then slowly started to get up. "One you shouldn't mess with someone that is psychotic and intelligent, and two… Never give an enemy a chance to get a breather." Belize said it in such a stern tone that if you only heard him and not looked at him, you would have thought he was perfectly healthy and no shattered foot or gravel in open cuts on his face.

Lau just smiled and started to cringe and dropped the crowbar which somehow landed on Belize's shattered foot and this annoyed Belize the he spread his claws and nearly shredded Louis/Lau into two, but he caught it in time and stopped as he knew that they were fighting right next to the border. Belize pulled the otter close to him and glared him in the eye and then noticed that the otters left eye was a sparkling ocean blue and the other was a fiery orange, Belize slapped the otter across the face and then looked at him again this time both his eyes was a sparkling blue and Belize calmed down a bit and pulled his claws out of Louis and started to relax.

The Otter was started to wake up from being unconscious and noticed the bloody scene around him and saw he was covered in blood and Belize lying on the ground next to him a bit bruised up and a crowbar with small amounts of blood on it. "B-Belize what happened here?" Belize just smiled and then got up and used Louis as support, "Umm lets just get to the hospital before anyone sees this mess and informs the police.

Belize picks up Louis from the ground and used spare gauge that they covered random areas of his body with and used it to cover the fresh bleeding wound in Louis's stomach. Belize and Louis finally managed to make it back into deeper part of the town, to ensure if anything happens again he wouldn't hesitate to kill Louis or Lau. They make it onto a roof of a building once the sun started to set, after a few hours of complete silence Louis finally started the talking. "Belize, I…" before Louis could finish Belize just looked away and stared off into the sunset.

Louis just looked at Belize and then started to feel a little bad, but he didn't know what to say. He reached out to comfort Belize, but the second he touched him Belize grabbed his wrist and twisted it and jumped behind Louis and held Louis's twisted arm behind his back. "What the hell Louis, I'm fine with being a friend, but you attacking me like that, yea that is nearly un-forgivable. Leave me alone while I think of things and calm down, unless you want me to kill you now and leave you to deal with Kayser on your own?" Louis wincing with pain just said nearly as fast as he could "Okay, Ill leave you alone." Belize released Louis' arm and took a few steps and stopped sat down and looked at the sunset. Louis did as he said he would, he left Belize alone to calm down.

Several minutes go by and Belize finally starts to look like he's calmed, which he normally was until Kayser caught up with him. Belize sits in deep thought if he could trust Louis with a secret, but he didn't want anyone too know why the reason Kayser was chasing him. "Ugh why is this so hard…" Belize said to himself silently, but loud enough that Louis heard him. "What is so hard…" he said while walking closer to Belize. Belize was trying to think of something to say, but didn't know what was going to happen. "Well Louis, there's something I want to tell you, but I just don't know how to put it." Belize looked at Louis and tried to read his expression Louis held a somewhat expression of understanding, but not of the one Belize was looking for.

**A/N Yeah it has been a while, I think I re-looked at this a couple times, to make sure not as many grammatical mistakes, but people sometimes need other views to make sure that things are correct, so Review... And yes I am really going to make the other one look like someone who doesnt know how to write unless theres a few reviews... Sorry but only one person eh doesnt motivate me to put up best performance.**

**Belize: Wait won't that interfere with the people reading the story?**

**Fine I won't intentially mess up the whole thing but I really won't be checking for very many mistakes until I get more motivation to actually check.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N another chapter down… This one will reveal a few secrets around and finally bring back someone that was mentioned before but not really named, Ah the interesting things about…**

**Belize****: Okay we get it you don't have to explain everything. *sigh* **

**Oh fine just read and enjoy I'm sure you may like the ending of the chapter, but Belize wont.**

**Belize****: Wait what?**

Louis just kept the expression on his face, Belize wanted to tell him, but figured not too so he comes up with something else, "I'm pretty sure that you won't really understand this, but…" Belize just sat looked around and tried to pull up a memory of something that could be considered a secret. "Well I'm sure you haven't talked to someone in a while, I met her before coming into HappyTreeTown." Louis face went a little confused a bit Belize realized that maybe what he was told was true, "Wh-what do you mean?" Louis said trying to keep up the act of knowing, while pondering what is going on.

"Well before I got into town I ran into a light brown otter sort of reminded me of you, except it was a female and the different color fur. I honestly thought it was you, but you had your fur dyed a different color." Louis was trying to think, then he started to remember that specific someone. "What was her name?" Belize shrugged I don't know, she never said. All I asked her when I first saw her was 'Are you….' then I couldn't speak again because I noticed she wasn't you. I was about to just walk on, but she asked me if I know of a Louis, I figured why not she didn't look like an authority figure I asked her a few questions and she started to describe you, and then I tell her I knew you, but have not seen you since the break out." Louis sat there and was only half paying attention then Belize continued a little, "She said if I saw you to tell you 'The Key of souls exists in the heart'…" The second Belize said that Louis started to tense up and looked around grabbed Belize and pulled him close.

"Did you tell anyone about her?" He kept a firm grip on Belize was talking. "No I didn't tell anyone, I didn't think it was that important." Louis looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes that he didn't tell anyone, and then Louis released Belize and started to look towards the town. "Good… Do not mention her to anyone, she is in terrible danger and I am surprised she was even talking to you." Belize was starting to get a little confused, but didn't feel like egging on the conversation that much since it was making Louis a little angry, but about what, doesn't matter yet.

"Louis you know me man, I have many secrets I have kept and never told unless it was a transfer message to someone else, I only remembered that because I didn't feel like telling you the reason that Kayser is really after me." Belize put his hands up to his mouth and turned away Louis spun around and saw Belize, but was not paying too much attention to what was said. "Belize look I'm sorry I lost my cool, its just really she's in trouble and I have been trying to find you to help me get her out, and what do you mean the real reason Kayser is chasing you."

Belize started hitting himself in the head with a rock a few times calling himself stupid for nearly telling Louis about his little fire control abilities, and the fact he can control any lit fire and make it do and burn whatever he says. After he finished hitting his head and small specs of blood was on the rock and sliding down his face he turned to Louis "There is always more then one reason someone chases another, just never listen to him he is a very manipulative little bastard that is a bit too smart for his own good. I tried talking to Sniffles on creating a machine that will eliminate powers, and decrease intelligence. Don't ask I just had a feeling it would come in handy."

Louis sat there and all he could do was calm Belize down a little and then out of the corner of his eye he sees another pale otter staring right into his soul, then he started to think _Wait that's not pale that's light brown._ He then pulled up Belize after he lost balance and Belize fell next to him, but when Louis got back up the otter disappeared.

"Damn it how is she so sneaky." Belize was looking around "Who?" Louis figured Belize would learn it sooner or later, so he figured to tell him. "Well the otter you met is my girlfriend, and well she calls herself Gin," Belize just asked Why, "Well when she was young about twelve she used to have dark brown fur, people always teased her and called her names… Even me, but after I got to know her she was actually pretty cute, even though she is only 3 years older then me, we actually fell in love." Belize sat listening to the story and then started to see a light brown Otter coming out of the shadow of an alley way "Umm Louis…" he said, but Louis was wanting to finish his story. "Well after a while she got completely tired of the humiliation and I was getting called names too while I was hanging around her, but we didn't care as long as we were with each other." Belize looked at the alleyway again and saw the Otter was moving in closer, and then he looked in her hand and saw a machete was in it. Belize was starting to be a little worried, but not too shocked there people in the town that carry some sort of weapon.

"Well after I met you those few years ago and helped you plan your escape, she started to grow a darkness in her, that even I couldn't have seen until it was too late, she started playing harmless pranks on people at first, then it turned into injuring people to eventually killing and she always wanted to go on to the next, she even loves scaring people have to death, but I wasn't that cool with it, I just left a note where she always goes and said I would love to get back together again, but the killing pranks would have to stop." Belize was getting more worried because the otter was getting closer and closer and starting to pull the machete up above its head "Umm Louis I think we should either run or fight, I think that's Gin coming with a machete…" Louis was still oblivious to what was going on and continued his story "Well she stopped for a while, but then all the pranks came back and she was starting to kidnap and torture everyone that she came in contact with and went on a hunt for me, but the police caught on too her act and well started to try and catch her, they labeled her as 'The Felders Field Clown' which I never understood too much…"

While Louis was talking and talking and ignoring Belize, Belize saw the Otter get very close that he looked into her eyes and saw a dark abyss staring deep into his soul, the otter turned to him and in a way Belize could tell it was Gin from the story, but didn't know how he came up with that conclusion, Gin started to walk over to Belize, He started to grab Louis and shake him, but Louis just told him to stop so he could finish his story, Belize then started to run, but didn't want Louis to be left with the psychotic otter so he ran back as fast as he could tackled Gin and started to struggle with the machete, and at least disarm the assailant, but Belize was expecting a kick, she hid it so well Belize saw her hand move and never paid any attention to her leg and she roundhouse kicked him in the face she then slowly walked over to the barely conscious raccoon and picked his legs up and started to drag him off into the dark alleyway that she came out of.

"So until this day after she pulled a prank that killed the mayor's daughter she's been on the most wanted for a long time, eh it really sucks when your friends and girlfriends get dragged into a darkness which there is no return. Isn't that right Belize?" Louis looked around and didn't see anything and then noticed that the sun was coming up, "Hmm he maybe went to either go sit down, or get some coffee, which I think I will do too." He started walking down the street and saw The Mole driving a car and then crashing into a gym, Louis laughed a little, and started thinking _How in the hell did Mole get his drivers license, who ever gave it to him is a complete… Oh that's right it was Lumpy that gave him the license._ Louis kept on walking and then found a coffee house. He walked inside and saw Disco Bear was behind the counter making the coffee.

"Hey Disco, you work here I thought you were all 'Jobs are for the weak and poor who cant satisfy the ladies.'" Disco Bear turned around and saw that there was a customer and then freaked out a little because he didn't want anyone to know he works with coffee. "Disco just get up, I don't care that you work here just get me a latte extra foam. "alright" was all Disco said, he said it in such a way that it was completely unfamiliar to Louis, but he figured while working Disco must not be all 'Too Sexy' for the ladies, then he noticed that Disco was shaking while going and making the latte. "Hey Disco what's the matter?" Louis got up jumped over the counter and went into the kitchen and saw what Disco was looking at. It was a picture of a female otter and a blue raccoon at closer examination Louis realized the raccoon was Belize and the otter was Gin, then he saw a note written in blood.

_I am back Louis and now that I know where you are I'm going to make all your friends suffer, signed Felder Field Clown_, Louis was a little shocked, and then he saw where the picture was taken and it was back in Belize's old home, where everything was freaky what happened. _Aww hell why does she love places that are freaking creepy and scarring? _

Right after Louis thought that there was a little explosive of a Molotov cocktail in the coffee shop and Louis went out into where he was sitting a little earlier and saw the flames spelled out 'DARKNESS'… Louis just sat and started to ponder if he should go back to the place, but then he started thinking about the deal with Belize, his conscience was getting the better of him so he decided to go and help Belize.

**A/N Wow I think I am putting a little repetition of something in here I noticed it, but there is a twist and I wonder who can guess what will happen next, I want to see if anyone can think creatively as I can on great days. Also sorry that its a little short, still on a somewhat busy schedule, and still waiting for a couple more OC for my other story The Hunt which seems to be going well so far as a beginning.**

**Belize****: Ok stop with the gloating, you had me kidnapped three times, what's next? I break myself out and live happily ever after?**

**Shut up, there will be a happily ever after, but I'm debating if you will be in it or not.**

**Belize****: What? I thought we were friends.**

**Too bad shouldn't have spoken up to me and said I was gloating and then sarcastically tell me what was going to happen next. *Grabs duct tape and puts it over Belize's mouth…* this conversation is over Review something thanks. **


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N Woo busy schedule mostly over, but still enough work to get me exhausted, all well at least with relaxing I can still write stories pretty well, any way you know what just for a minor special occasion I will have to let this story sit for a while, I'm actually going to start planning the next couple chapters through, and I will keep working on The Hunt as a just go with the flow and I want to see how these two stories ( well the next 4 chapters) compare on planned and not planned.**

**Belize****: Just get on with the story, I think people are getting bored.**

**Fine, Enjoy and…**

**Belize****: Just tell them add a review and get to getting them reading.**

Louis was shocked and didn't know what to do after he finally realized Belize was missing. "Hey Disco, have you seen Lammy, or seen anyone that has seen Lammy?" Disco was just standing there a little shocked, "Disco what's wrong?" then Disco just fell on the floor with a dart sticking out of the back of his neck.

Louis was about to yell, but the lights went off Louis figured that it was Kayser and his goons so he grabbed the picture as fast as he could and tried to wash off all the words of the message he could. Once the lights came back on Disco Bear wasn't on the ground anymore and just as Louis predicted Kayser and some "Scientist" were there looking for traces of Belize.

"Well, well, well, Louis seems we meet again, in the most unpredictable situation." Kayser came strolling in all cool like he knew what was going on. "Kayser, been a while." Louis just tried playing off like nothing interesting has happened.

"Yes, Louis it has been a while. I have a question for you?" Kayser said and then started to get a small grin. "What would that be?" Louis said still trying to not act suspicious or worried. "Have you seen Belize any where lately? I know he is still in town, theres not that many places to hide, especially when they are wanted." Louis just stood there and acted like he was thinking.

"Hmm lets see I offer you Belize, and get a response that you wont get my parents out unless he's in your hands what makes you think I would tell you?" the second Louis said that a dark blue otter and a light yellow otter came through the door. "Mom… Dad…." Louis said a little shocked and started to run to them, just before Louis got to his parents Kayser stood right in front of him.

"Did you really think I would lie?" Louis nodded a little; Kayser just laughed a little and went over to Louis' parents. "Well fine as a gesture of good will, I will give you a bit of time together, but once its up to keep them out you need to have Belize and give him to me, then and only then will they be legally released to you." Louis was looking at him confused.

"They are only out because I told them my credentials as a scientist, I told them I would use them for a few experiments, in exchange for a lenient sentence where they will just have to go back and just tell the judges a few experiments I "did" on them while they were under my watchful eye." Kayser then looked at his "scientists" and they went outside of the room.

"So all you have to do is get me Belize and I will give them the few experiments I did on them, but theres also a minor catch to this little thing I can release them straight to you and tell the judge that they died in the experiment this will make sure they don't keep eyes on them." Louis smiled and his parents did too, but he was a little suspicious as to why they aren't talking.

"To get the clean slate… All you have to do is give me Belize in three days time, other wise they will have to explain the experiments and some of the side effects and things like that to the judge and to make sure they aren't dangerous they would be followed by the police on a day by day basis." Louis was looking back and forth from paying attention to Kayser and trying to think about what to say to his parents.

Louis finally sighed, "Well Kayser as much as I want to have my family life back to normal." His parents started to have a worried look on their faces. "Belize was abducted and well…I don't know where he is." Kayser was a little disappointed, and shown it just a tad bit. "Oh is that so? Well then too be sure I'm going to stay true to my word and give your little family a reunion." Kayser was trying to hide his anger after he left the room he punched a hole in a brick wall into an apartment across an alleyway from the coffee shop into a bathroom while there was Petunia there taking a shower.

Petunia opened the shower curtain and screamed at the fact of the whole in her wall and that there was people there staring at her taking a shower, but the thing that she was screaming about the most; was the mess that was on the ground and the few nests of rats and various other pests that was in the wall that she never knew was there.

Inside the coffee shop Louis was talking to his parents. "Oh its great to see you two again, I am so sorry for what happened" Louis said walking over to his parents and giving them hugs "Its alright son. We are just glad to finally be out of that hell hole, but now we are in a worse situation." Louis stopped hugging them and was looking at his father. "W-what do you mean?" Louis was started to get a small tear in his eyes from finally getting to see his parents in person and not behind a glass wall, or cell. Louis' mother and father looked at each other and started to cry too, "Well you see…" all of a sudden Louis' father was shocked and the air started to smell of singed fur.

Louis kind of under stood now why they weren't talking much "Its okay I will get you out of this and I'm going to help Belize get rid of this little problem too." He smiled while looking at his parents, but they didn't look to happy about Louis' plan on helping Belize. "Look sweetie we don't want you to help that lunatic, okay we just want to be with you again, and away from all this damn drama, and plotting things. Plotting is never a good idea to do." His mother said.

Louis shocked started to back away a little, "What, you care more about yourselves then the lives of others, what the hell happened to the two of you, last I remember you would of given a hobo a few bucks just to help them, or offer them a dinner at home, or in a restaurant and help them find things to make a shelter from. What is different?"

Louis' parents just sat and started to get an apologetic look in their eyes and they tried to apologize to Louis, but Louis just kept rejecting all their apologies, Louis was finally getting a bit fed up with his parents apologizing and was getting tired of rejecting them, he finally snapped a little "Shut the hell up, you two are not helping anything, and fine you know what I don't give a fuck anymore, I was actually happy when I saw you, but seeing how you changed, I cant, I just cant handle the change, I am going to find Belize and I am going to help he destroy Kayser, If I lose you two in the process…" Louis said and then stopped and saw the tears in his parents eyes, then he turned away and his voice darkened a little "So be it, Belize may not be family, but thanks too you two I treated him like one and your starting to say give him to them like he's a worthless object, I will not." Louis said and his parents were getting a little afraid of him.

"L-Louis what a-are you doing?" his parents said at the same time. Louis just gave an evil grin and started going over to them, and grabbed a knife while on the way and then started to say in the darkened voice again. "I'm sorry I have not officially introduced my self to apparently my supposed parents… I am Lau, you mess with Louis, you upset him, you try to hurt or kill him, I come to play and I decide not to play so nice…",he was grinning still and staring at Louis' parents like he was about to take claim to their souls.

Lau then looked at the knives and started to see he grabbed a sharp one. "Aww you two are lucky… Normally I like to kill fast, but you nearly killing the innocence of Louis I want you to suffer longer and die slower." Louis' parents were trembling and then Kayser walked in.

Louis suddenly dropped the knife and in a normal calm voice. "W-what's going on here?" His parents were cowering behind Kayser. Kayser just sat there with a confused look on his face "Yeah? What is going on here?" Louis' parents were too freaked out they didn't say anything, they didn't want to upset their son anymore then they already have, they were thinking it was their fault that he grew up and grew that second personality while they were gone.

"Well any way, the deal is set, do you take on the terms? Give me Belize in within three days and your parents go on free and no record of anything? Or explain to judges and be under constant surveillance?" Louis looked at Kayser, "Well as said before I will look for him, but I don't know how long it will take." Louis then started thinking to himself and heard a voice in his head. _You must kill them and your parents now while there's a chance. _Louis was shocked he heard something and Kayser noticed this. _They know about me and I didn't have enough time to get rid of the loose ends, so you must do it now, before Kayser catches on, if he learns of me and you give him Belize he would use machines and take me and use me for evil that I cant control my self which is no fun._

Louis was about to respond to himself.

"Louis Do we have a deal?" Kayser said trying to see a reaction. Louis was still sitting there and started thinking about what the voice has told him, but he didn't know if he should listen to it, or Kayser, but he had to learn what was going on and at the moment the only person he trusts enough to try and talk to is in a place that freaks him out,

and possibly dead, but at least its in the town border so if he did die, he would be fine later.

Kayser was sitting waiting for Louis's response and started to get a little frustrated with the slow response that he sort of snapped a little he learned that a couple blocks down from the coffee house was the border and he learned of the curse when one of his interns died and came back then he though something must be wrong and was doing tests on the border using small pets by killing them in many ways and leaving them in the border and out and learned where the exact border is.

Kayser then snapped his fingers and his scientists put bags over Louis and his parents head and started to drag them out into waiting vehicles after a minute drive they vehicles came to a stop and Kayser pulled out Louis and his parents and handcuffed them all. "Okay you know what forget this I tried my nice way, but now I'm going to have to use force, I do not get ignored and should never be." Kayser grabbed Louis' father and pushed him to the ground and then pulled his mother to the border.

"Now where's Belize?" Kayser said Louis just sat there shrugging. Kayser pulled out a shotgun from the trunk of his vehicle and held it next to Louis' mother's head. "Now last chance. Where is Belize?" Louis tried thinking hard on his plan he wants to help protect Belize to save his parents, but now that they are out Louis doesn't have to help Belize any more, but before he could respond there was a loud bang noise and Louis looked up and saw half of his mother's face blown nearly clean off.

"What the fuck man I was about to tell you where Belize was, now that you fucked that up, I'm not telling you I will never tell you." Kayser just smiled, "Good." Was all Kayser said then he pushed Louis' mother's body down the hill far from the border. Louis was shocked he couldn't believe that he forgot about the curse in the town and that she was killed within the border." "No, you sick bastard I will be sure that Belize kills you." Kayser smiled, "Great he's had many chances and none of them ever worked, so I will take on that challenge but for now." He grabbed Louis' father and shot him in the kneecap and then slammed his head into the dirt, then kicked him down the hill.

Louis was getting sad and very pissed that Kayser did that, he couldn't hold it back any more, Louis blacked out again. And his voice grew dark again. "Kayser you will fucking pay for all the grief you just caused." Louis then gathering the heavy emotional strength broke the handcuffs and used a couple of the pieces and cut the throats of three scientists that were around him, he knew they would survive so he grabbed them and pushed them down the hill. Kayser tried to re-load the shotgun while Louis was injuring and killing a couple of his goons, but right when he looked up and took aim, Louis was gone no where to be seen, all that was left there was the carnage Kayser missed while re-loading the shotgun.

**A/N So now is where Kayser remerges into the story line, but what about Lammy and Belize and the new Otter being represented as Gin? Well I don't know, I just had to make Kayser an enemy of Louis to make the ending a little more interesting, it was going to be a nice family reunion at the cost of a life trade, but then I go that is too perfect for what's happening so I brought the happiness first and then crushed it, well now that the moods set and Louis hates Kayser lets see how this little turn is going to effect the story. Review.**


	11. Chapter 9 Part One

**A/N Sorry this one took so long to update, but as I said this one is more planned out. It is very sad how I noticed something, whether I plan out or not it doesn't make much of a difference except a lot less misspellings, other then that I cant tell the difference from my planning out, or just go with the flow writing style.**

Belize slowly started to open his eyes, he saw that he was in his room, he tried to move, but he couldn't. All Belize could do was move his head. Belize looked up and saw two figured walking through a door coming into the room, he doesn't remember seeing them before so at first he was frightened, but when the figures got in closer Belize could see it was his parents.

"Who's a cute little baby? Huh, who's a cute little baby?" The female said as she picked up Belize, he recognized her as his mom, he tried to speak, but nothing could be said, he then looked down at his feet and hands and saw they weren't long and then it finally hit him, he was in a dream, and getting to see his parents again.

"Now, now Lesane, don't baby him too much, if you do he will never get prepared for the real world." The male raccoon said, Belize recognized him as the father. "Ok then George, you hold him and look at his cuteness and try and not talk about it." George walked over to Lesane and grabbed Belize from her; he then looked Belize in the eyes and saw them calmer then an ocean. He resisted as much as he could, but he broke. "Fine your right, but really try not babying him too much, he won't learn to defend his self if he gets the mindset 'Mommy will do everything I ask' or anything like that." Belize then looked down and away from his father trying to remember did he really say that.

Lesane and George put their little precious in the crib and started to walk out of the room. "We will be back later sweetie, we just need to go and pick up a few things from the store." With that Belize's parents were gone and he was all alone sitting in the crib just waiting, for what? Belize didn't know, he just sat there and waited, at first he was thinking he was waiting for his parents, but he knew the outcome of that.

_I don't remember them ever doing, that… maybe they did, and I don't remember or maybe something is just not right. I need to find out what happened that day for sure, so I can get on with my life._

Belize was looking around the crib and then he blinked his eye it seems a month went by he was a little taller then before, but he was still a little small to be by him self, "Hey there little man, how's it going? Huh?" George was leaning in close to Belize and he felt happy that his parents was still around he just gabbed onto his fathers fur and pulled him in closer. George knew his son was playing with him so he decided to play along and act like Belize was actually strong and could pull him in closer. "Wow, you have great strength little man, you know that." After a few minutes of playing George got up "Well its getting a little late, time to go to sleep, we shall play again in the morning." Belize just smiled and nodded.

Belize was trying to remember the fun time with his parents while going through this, he wanted to relive every moment he had with them, but he knew that the dream had to end eventually, so the minute he came to that ideal, he was suddenly two months old and able to actually talk a little, but not very well.

George and Lesane was standing beside the bed Belize was lying ill in, they feared he wasn't going to make it, he was bed ridden for a week and would always have a night terror dream, he couldn't sleep and it was definitely taking a toll on Belize's mental and physical health. His parents sat there and started to keep constant checks on Belize making sure he was still alive.

Then out of no where the ceiling started to collapse and fell on Belize's parents Belize was lucky and didn't get a scratch on him, but the cost of that was his parents life, not long after Belize finally opened his eyes and saw a couple of flying squirrels in his room, Belize was afraid at first and then finally gained enough courage to ask what happened.

The two flying squirrels realized their mistake and apologized for barging in and they would cover the damage cost, and they told Belize to let his parents know so they wouldn't get in trouble for property damage. The two flying squirrels went out the hole they came from in the ceiling and flew away. Belize was starting to feel more and more revitalized, but never noticed his parents was under the rubble, Belize then went around the whole house searching and searching for his parents, but after a while finally gave up, he the went back to his room and saw a pool of blood on the floor and lifted part of the ceiling that was small enough for him to move and he saw his father lying there barely breathing.

Belize ran as fast as he could to try and grab a telephone, but the hallway he was running down, just stretched on and on, while Belize was also running, he kept going further and further into a dark black hallway.

Belize eyes snapped open he was in his old room, but he noticed he was tied to a chair. "What the hell is this?" He said while trying to wriggle free. "Don't move, I have learned to tie rope well, that if you struggle then the ropes will only get tighter and tighter until you can no longer get blood flow through the body." Belize looked up and saw a light brown almost pale otter, "What do you want with me?" The otter just gave a glare at Belize, and then answered his question, "Well lets see you wanted to save, him I don't know you, and I don't know how you know him, but I am like a guardian to him, you ruined his life I will make you pay for that, but at the moment I want to get back something of mine from him first." She grabbed the chair and started to drag it into another room.

"You see, when we were younger, Louis and I were great friends we actually almost loved each other, but it was more one sided I loved him, but he didn't love me…" Belize was sitting there and started to think about a few things Louis has said and then followed on with the story the female otter was saying. "I gave him a little locket with a picture of me and him in it, and he pawned it, without asking me, he just went straight to the pawn shop and gave it to them for money. It turned out it was a different locket, thank god, but I know he has mine and I want it back."

Belize was sitting there and then remembered a little something from Louis' story, "Look umm Gin… Right?" the otter looked at him with a shocked face "How do you know who I am?" Belize was happy he was getting a little somewhere, but had to push further. "Well he was telling me about you, I remember he said something about how much he tried to show he loves you, but you were oblivious of his attempts." Gin just sat there and started to think. "Whatever, ever since those seven years has gone by, I have nothing, but hatred for that no good piece of…" Before Gin could finish the sentence, there was a knock at the door, Belize was a little nervous, but relieved at the same time, nervous because he doesn't want to have another scene with Lumpy, or anyone that works as a police officer, or if it was one of Kayser's goon and Gin was handing off Belize over to Kayser. Belize was starting to get noticeable sweat going down his face as Gin walked slowly to the door, purposely torturing Belize and making him think all the thoughts he was thinking.

Gin finally had enough of it and opened the door, she was shocked and a little surprised when a Lavender lamb came in through the door, "Belize, Oh yes there you are, I have been worried about you. Are you okay?" the lamb asked, Belize nodded and smiled "Yes Lammy I'm fine, just in the middle of a little ransom trade." Lammy was a little confused to what Belize was saying until she saw the light brown otter looking at her.

"What are you trying to do to my best friend?" Lammy said while trying to untie Belize. Gin just walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bag, and started walking over to Lammy and pulled out a picture, Lammy and Belize was shocked at the image Gin was holding. Lammy and Belize just sat there, Belize was silent and didn't know what to say, but Lammy wanted to know who the animals in the picture was, Belize knew, but he doesn't remember exactly.

"Well Miss, ummm." Lammy just told her "Call me Lammy" Gin nodded "Okay then Miss Lammy, the animals in this picture, is me Louis, Kayser and… Belize." Lammy was even more shocked now that she knew her prediction was correct. "No, that can not be Belize and Kayser." Lammy looked at the picture and just stared at it, trying to figure if it was a fake or not, after analyzing it for ten minutes Lammy finally let Gin have the photo back. "Yes we are all best friends, are you surprised about that?" Lammy nodded.

"Well don't worry I don't want Belize, I just want something back from Louis and I know these two have still been in contact recently so I had to make sure I have someone, or something Louis would want back more then anything in the world." Just as she said that Louis stormed into the building looking all furious and bruised up from the little massacre he did against Kayser and his goons, "Don't fuck with me now Belize and Gin I am really not in a good mood." He said in a dark voice that Belize recognized Lammy and Gin was just trying to comprehend what is going on.

"Just untie me, I want to try something." Gin shook her head, "Not until I get my locket back." Louis was just going around the room nearly pacing back and forth, he just kept up in the exact same spot going back and forth until he actually started to burn a hole in the floor, Lammy was sitting there looking at the grass green otter, thinking he must be the Louis Gin was talking about.

"That fucking, asshole, he is going to pay and dearly that is for damn sure." Was all Louis could say over and over, all the other three didn't know what Louis was talking about, until finally Belize came out and asked his question, "Louis, what are you talking about, who and why." Louis just gave Belize a glare and started walking over to him, Gin got in front of Louis and stopped him from getting any closer to the raccoon. "Louis, I told you he is not going any where until I get my locket."

Louis was already frustrated and Gin talking to him like that only made his anger boil over more.

**A/N Sorry it's a little short,I been sick and tired, and this is only part one of the reunion of Belize, Lammy, Gin, and Louis Enjoy, and review. And I really want to know read this chapter and read The Hunt and see if you can tell the difference between my writing planned, against my unplanned.**


	12. Chapter 9 part two

**A/N Yes I finally had enough free time to continue this and The Hunt, sorry they were a wait, but didn't have a suffice amount of reviews as I thought would have, been so I enjoyed the several free weeks and days of no writing just relaxing…**

**Belize****: Just shut up and continue the story, tell them about that in a blog or in something else, not in the author's notes.**

**Hey it's my notes… whatever Read Enjoy, and do review again, I missed getting at least a review.**

Gin, Belize, and Lammy were all shocked at the ferocity in Louis' eyes that they tried to speak, but every time they tried their throats just got dried and they couldn't make a sound.

"You fucking think it's funny, that both my parents was killed by that psychotic prick? Huh?" everyone was just silent and somewhat deep in thought that Louis actually waited a little and then hearing no answer, answered it himself… "Apparently so" Louis started to walk over to Gin and Belize. Louis stopped just before he got to them and was hit in the head with a frying pan by Lammy.

"Sorry was that too violent?" She said trying to look innocent like she didn't mean to knock Louis out with the frying pan. Gin ran over to Louis and started to search him up and down looking for the locket she wanted back for the last few years. She kept looking, and looking, and looking, but couldn't find the locket "Damn it he doesn't have my locket on him." Belize and Lammy just gave Gin a disappointed look and while Gin was re-searching Louis again Lammy walked slowly over to Belize and started to untie him.

The ropes finally fell from Belize's hands and he slowly got up from the chair and started to silently walk up behind Gin, she never turned around, nor did she ever hear him coming, she was still searching for the locket and she continued to search and say to Belize "Don't try it, I know where you live and I know of the curse in this town, I may be evil, but I do have my own standards." Belize just held still and tried to figure out what to do, and tried to figure out how she knew he was next to her without looking at her or having high hearing.

Gin just smiled and stopped looking for the locket on Louis; she then walked over to Belize and pushed him up to a wall. "W-what are you doing?" he said struggling to breath. Gin just had an idea and figure to tell Belize "Well, just to inform you, Belize that you are messing with someone highly trained to be perceptive, so you cant get by me that easily, also I now know you have the amulet." Her voice said in a dark tone she started to roll her right hand into a fist and pulled it back getting ready to strike at Belize.

"Wait what do you mean I have it?" Gin started to push her hand in motion and then stopped just before she hit Belize she looked right into his eyes, "How do I know… HOW DO I KNOW…? WellIll tell you how I KNOW." She got her fist back set up into a fist and pulled it back again, but this time she didn't stop it and hit Belize right in below his stomach. After she did that Belize started to feel sick and felt like throwing up, Gin let go of Belize, he fell to the ground and ran over to the wall, and then just started to puke.

After a few seconds of a constant spew of various food items a metallic silver item was sparkling in the chunks of random food particles that Gin has been feeding Belize while she held him hostage. Gin ran over to it and picked it up and opened it as fast as she could, then she smiled and started to have a tear form around her eye, then she shut the locket and started to walk to the door of the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa where the hell do you think your going?" Lammy said standing in front of Gin. Gin just shoved her down and continued walking out of the room, Belize got up as fast as he could and ran to the door and tried to follow Gin, but once he got outside the room, there was a note left by Gin.

_I got what I wanted, I am leaving, don't expect me back again, and don't expect me to tell you or Louis where I'm going, and next time Belize, I will make you suffer the minute you give me a chance to exploit it I will make sure you do suffer, Good-bye for now Gin, P.S Once the Bitch and Idiot wake up, be sure to tell them whatever the hell of a story you want. If you tell them the truth whatever, but tell them a severe lie that will piss me off I will be back…_

Belize finished reading the story and then had a cold chill run up his spine, Lammy and Louis started to wake up, but Belize was still standing reading the note. Lammy came out and saw him doing something, but she didn't know what it was for she was walking to him Belize heard Lammy coming so he grabbed the note and burned it.

"Belize what was that you had, and why did you burn it?" Lammy said walking up to Belize, Belize just smiled and acted like nothing was wrong with him, and that Gin threatened to come back. "Oh it was nothing; umm let's just get back to figuring out what to do about Kayser." Belize said and then looked where Louis was lying on the ground.

Louis started to get up from the ground he looked around and saw that he was in a room he remembers being in, but doesn't remember how he got there. "Belize, there you are, I have been looking all around for you where's Gin? I know she is around…" Belize just looked around and shrugged, "Ye…" Belize elbowed Lammy in the side stopping her from speaking about Gin being there. "I mean we haven't seen her, when I got here I saw you laying on the ground unconscious and Belize almost asleep watching you to make sure you were okay." Lammy then smiled and acted like that is what Belize wanted to hear, it wasn't exact, but Belize nodded about it acting a little tired.

"Well that was a weird dream, then because I remember being in town, and then Kayser came up to me looking for you Belize, he had my parents and then I heard gunshots and then I blanked out from there. Louis then looked around and saw Belize with a shocked expression on his face, Belize ran out of the room into the hallway. Once Belize made it out to the hallway he crashed into the wall before getting back on his running track and made it down to where no one could hear him.

"What is that all about?" Louis said looking at Lammy, Lammy just shrugged, "I don't know, but its not good if it scared Belize like that, I mean I never seen him act like this." Louis looked at the door and back to Lammy then after a few seconds just got up and started walking over to the hall, Lammy grabbed Louis's arm and kept him from going and checking on Belize. "He needs some time alone, just let him have it." Louis stopped moving and started to think about what Lammy said, he then sighed nodded and sat down beside Lammy.

Belize was down the hall in a different room, "That asshole, he has done too much damage to everyone, and he kills a family I have known that was nearly like my own, Kayser will pay with his life for this incident inside of town for a few years then outside to make sure he is ridden of permanently.

**A/N Well here's another chapter of The Chase done I have done some calculations, this and The Hunt have at most two chapters left until they are completed, so these are about to be finished and not touched again, but I will be making from time to time an OC application story seeing I can do well with it, so I guess we will see, any ways review let me know what you thought about this.**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N okay this is going to be a long chapter but this is also the nearing end of the story, which means that the last chapter will be more of an epilogue then anything else, all well it was fun while it lasted, any way onto the final chapter.**

After Belize started to calm down a bit he cleared his mind and started to walk into the room where Lammy and Louis was just sitting and talking in, they didn't hear Belize come in the room. "… he just been so secrecy lately, I don't know what to do about him." Lammy said, "Don't worry Lammy I'm sure if you two talk you, may have more in common then you think." Belize just slowly walked up behind Lammy.

"How's it going you two?" Belize said in a nearly too cheery and happy mood, that confused both Lammy and Louis. "Wha- hey Belize, so what was that all about?" Belize just smiled and said "Let's just say that we are going to get revenge on someone, but we will see how it will be done." Louis smiled along with Belize, but once Belize turned to walk out of the room Louis and Lammy both showed concern faces for Belize.

Belize was slowly going down the stairs waiting for the others and was starting to feel sick, he didn't understand why, but he continued along like nothing was going on, once Lammy and Louis caught up, Belize put his 'Cheery happy-go-lucky' attitude back on.

"Belize, please will you tell me something…" Lammy tried to plead with Belize, but Belize was ignoring her trying to not give away his plans, and make Louis upset that his parents are dead. "Oh talking to me… Well we will talk later, now is really not a good time." Belize then started to walk faster and got to the door to leave the apartment building. He slowly cracked open the door and looked around outside, and saw no one there so he opened the door and the three walked out and quickly ran into an alley way.

"So where are we going, while Kayser is looking for you Belize?" Louis said trying to see if he could get Belize talking then he would open up to what was on his mind. Belize saw through his scheme, but figured he can just talk and talk, but never give him the info he wants to know. "We are going to a diner, I'm sure you two know which one I'm talking about."

Lammy nodded, but Louis was confused, Lammy told Louis it's the one where she and Belize met when he first arrived, he stopped talking, because he heard someone in the distance. "Make a parameter he has to be here somewhere, because I can smell raccoon." One of the voices said Belize looked around and saw that Lifty and Shifty was getting set up to burglarize one of the houses. _Okay they can be a distraction._Belize thought to himself, he picked up a rock and through it as hard as he could without exposing his arm and breaking a window that was near Lifty and Shifty.

"Over there, get those two. They may know where Belize is." The two guards ran over to Shifty and Lifty, but them not being familiar with the two guards thought they were new police force in HappyTreeTown and they didn't want to get busted for not doing anything and have it on outside records, so they ran fast trying to get away from the guards.

"Hey you two stop right there." Was the last thing Belize, Lammy, and Louis heard before it was silent to make sure there was no other guard in the area, Belize was the first to get up, he scanned the area and saw that it was clear, "Okay we need to make this trip fast before anyone else comes along." Belize then turned and got prepared to make a run as the sign for the other two to go along with him, but he then ran into a wolf, Belize landed on his tail which cushioned his fall, but he snapped a few bones in it, he got up, "Hey watch where yo…" Belize couldn't finish his sentence once he realized who the one that he ran into was.

Lammy and Louis both started to run up to Belize and then they noticed the wolf and they started to get a little worried. The wolf was Miltera, Kayser's assistant, she walked over to Belize and started to reach for him, Lammy tackled the wolf to the ground and told Belize to run, but when Belize got up he twisted his ankle and couldn't run.

Miltera pushed Lammy off of her and she was slowly walking over to Belize, which wasn't normal for anyone to do if they were trying to hurt someone. Miltera just continued to slowly walk over to Belize, Lammy was about to make another tackle. "Lammy stop..." Both Lammy and Miltera stopped in their place. Belize looked at Miltera's eyes and made a quick analyzing look and saw that Miltera was a bit concerned about Belize's injuries. Belize motioned for Miltera to get in closer. Miltera went in closer, but then Belize stopped her in her track.

"Look Miltera, I know you are concerned about the injury, but I don't need help unless it's going to stop Kayser from getting at me." Belize said as calmly as he could, trying to keep it far in the back of his mind that he knew Kayser killed Louis's parents. Miltera nodded and grabbed her clip board and started to write something on it. _"I'm not helping that jerk any more."_ Belize, Lammy, and Louis was confused and didn't know how to respond to that, so Miltera figured to write something else, _"He has went to far for too many years, his tyranny must stop."_Belize nodded. "Yes it must…" Belize tried to stand up, but he forgot about his twisted ankle and fell on the ground on his tail again. "Belize… Are you okay?" Lammy said running over to him.

"I'm fine, just needed to get a couple splints for my ankle and tail, but I don't know how to put them on." Lammy looked over to Louis, they both looked a little concerned; "It seems no one here knows how to make a splint." Belize just smiled and Lammy started to think and realize that Miltera was a medical professional. Lammy walked over and asked Miltera if she would help. _"Yes I would love to help, as long as you promise me Kayser will not be killed after this is over." _

Belize was upset she didn't want Kayser dead, but he needed the splints so that the bone would heal into its natural place, since he didn't die, the bones wouldn't be fully fixed until a few months even if he dies. "Fine deal, but I don't guarantee he won't die a few times in the town in slow and painful deaths." Miltera smiled and nodded.

Belize was just happy he could torture Kayser to death a few times before making sure he leaves HappyTreeTown forever, made sure by Miltera. "Wait how are you sure he wont be back to get his revenge on Belize." Lammy said, Miltera wrote down on her board, _"That won't be too hard; with the evidence Ill hand in to authorities on Kayser's little organization." _Belize smiled even more, because jail outside of HappyTreeTown would be a suffering punishment for him, and a possible death, if he pisses off the wrong people.

Louis was happy and went over to Belize and was sitting with Lammy waiting for Miltera to make the splints. After ten minutes Belize was up  
and walking, not full normality, but enough to run and escape if need be. "Thanks Miltera, We just need you too bring Kayser into a trap." Belize said. Miltera nodded and went to talk to Belize away from the others, well write notes while Belize talks.

Belize, Louis, and Lammy all started to head back to Petunia's diner and after a while they finally made it there, Belize boarded up the door and put the "Sorry we're closed" sign up, even though Flaky, Mime, Cuddles, Petunia, and Giggles was inside. Belize looked around and just smiled and said "Hello, umm just ignore this little scene and I'm sure everything will be fine." Cuddles got up and started to go over to the trashcan to throw away his trash acting completely oblivious to the scene and went over to the barricaded door and taking down the wood. Belize ran over to him grabbed him by the ears and pulled him away from the door.

"What the hell was that for Belize?" Cuddles said getting up and angry at Belize. Mime, and Giggles was just sitting at the booth pretending they don't know what's going on around them, while Giggles is pretending to look at the menu she called a number of the only one she could think of for the time.

The room was mostly dark, since the lights went off from the bills not being paid, suddenly a phone rings. The first time it rings there's nothing but silence and a figure looking through old case reports trying to figure out Lifty's crimes from Shifty's crimes when they were not together in their schemes, the phone rang again and the figure was a little frustrated, but picked up the phone anyway. "Happy Tree Town PD, what is your emergency?" Giggles was talking over the phone as quietly as she could to keep anyone from knowing she called Lumpy. Lumpy jumps up from the desk which caused a little gust of air that moved all the files around and made a mess getting mixed up on the floor, Lumpy was upset about it, but he was happy he was going to get his revenge and get rid of another Menace to his police force.

"I got you know you no good coon, but he's to dangerous to deal with alone…" Lumpy was sitting there thinking of who he could get help from, the door opened up and Kayser was walking in and just said like he knew Lumpy was going to ask him, "Of course I'll help you catch Belize, all I ask is once he's in custody you hand him over to me, I think it would be very beneficial to both of us." Lumpy started to think and then realized if he did hand Belize over then Belize would not be a part of the town, and the police force would only have to deal with the twin criminals which were easily dealt with. "Well Mr. Kayser you got yourself a deal, just make sure he never comes back to this town and you can have him." Kayser smiled and acted like he was happy just get Belize, but he knew if there were witnesses he had to eliminate them, so everyone who said a word to Belize was to be eliminated. Kayser left the building and got on his walkie-talkie and gave them the coordinates of the town.

Belize finally finished blocking the front and back door, and some of the windows so it would be hard to track who is and when. "Okay Belize so what is the plan?" Belize was looking around and found a piece of paper and used ketchup as a pencil to draw out the plan. "Well with Miltera's help we know she can lead him here to us, all we have to do is let her talk to a few that are disappointed with Kayser in his choices, and they will cause a distraction, while we get everyone in here armed and ready to fight the loyalists to Kayser." Lammy nodded started going over to the "Hostages" and tried to get them in support of getting rid of Kayser.

Mime, Cuddles, Petunia, and Flaky were all for helping Belize in his cause Giggles did not support the use of violence to get things done, and she didn't like Belize too much since he hurt Cuddles with little reason, she then started to feel sick and ran to the bathroom everyone ignored this because they were getting ready to strike Kayser when he arrives.

Giggles opened the bathroom door walked in shut and locked it then went into each stalls to make sure she was alone, she then called Lumpy again…

Lumpy was just finished re-organizing the case files and had them back in the files they should be, then the phone rang again, he let it ring three times again and then answered it, before he said anything Giggles told him everyone in the diner was planning an ambush, Lumpy hung up the phone and jumped out of the desk, this again causing another minor gust of air and knocking the files to the ground again, but this time when they fell they hit a container of files and it fell out onto the ground, meaning there was a mixture of violent attacks that everyone had on the others were all lying on the ground needing to be re-organized… again. Lumpy just sighed and continued his run to his patrol car.

Kayser made it to the diner and was about to get out, Belize and Louis saw him get out and was getting everything set up, but then they heard sirens from the Happy Tree Town police force and they were a little pissed, but as long as they capture Kayser then everything would be fine. Giggles opened the bathroom door and slowly walked over to the group.

"Hey Giggles I need you to be look out, the timing of this ambush depends on you, you get it off this ambush will fail and it will mean a heavy fight to get rid of Kayser that could end up with everyone dying." Giggles gave a nod like she understood, which all she heard of that was, she was the timing official and if she made them spring the ambush early Belize would be captured and punished for all he has done.

Lumpy got out of the patrol car "Kayser stop, they are planning an ambush on you." Kayser stopped walking, this started to worry Belize a bit, but even if he knew their plan it wouldn't help him, much as long as he doesn't know Miltera was helping them, even though he didn't show it much, Belize loves Miltera, like a sister, so he doesn't want her to get harmed in any way. Belize then saw Lumpy talking to Kayser, then Kayser started to walk away from the diner.

"Belize what's going on?" Belize sighed and then started to walk over to Giggles, who was just sitting there acting like she was knowing full well who was her target and was getting ready to send the ambush early. "Giggles" Giggles looked at Belize like she was happy to be depended on. Belize just smiled like he was about to compliment her, but in a flash of movement Belize moved around Giggles appearing in various areas around he and then getting back in front of her, and just stood there. Giggles was feeling around her body trying to figure out what he did, but she didn't feel anything was wrong.

"Belize what did you do?" was all she said, and Belize just blew his claws and people saw blood fly off of his nails and then they looked over at Giggles as a long line slowly started to cut across her body, moving very slow like someone grabbed a dull knife stabbed inside her and then tried to cut through her, after it finally made it across her facial expression froze as she just realized he cut her in half, but why was he all over the place. She thought that she would have died, but was shocked when she continued to feel pain, but this time it was going across her face.

Lammy, Flaky, Petunia, and Cuddles were all scared of Belize after he did that, "B-Belize, w-what did y-you do?" Flaky said walking over to Giggles trying to comfort her, but also trying not to stab her with spines and get blood all over her. Belize just did a dark chuckle, "Apparently I needed a heavy motivation to find my potential." Belize then shown everyone his claws with Giggles blood on them, he then licked them enjoying the taste of blood like it was sweet nectar.

"We had a traitor in our midst and she will suffer he punishment very slowly, she ruined our ambush, and I'm pretty sure she exposed Miltera as an assistant to us, and if Kayser does anything to her, I will make sure Giggles will live long enough to feel enough pain to make her wish death would come, but its never going to." Everyone in the diner just stared at Belize and was trying to think how the hell he lost his mind, but then they looked out the window and saw a firing squad outside the diner getting ready to fire.

"Umm Belize I don't think you would want to see this." Louis said as he pointed to the window they had Miltera in chains and tied to a post, with several others, Belize was getting upset with everything until he finally snapped another time and walked over to Giggles, she was starting to get happy that her suffering was nearly over, but when Belize didn't strike her she started to worry wondering when her pain would end.

Giggles tried to get up and run, but she felt pain every where and she couldn't move that fast, she figured it would be a better option to sit and wait until she bleeds out. Belize noticed she was thinking this and then grabbed a hold of her head and started to drag her over to the window; he slammed her face to the window without breaking the glass and forced her to look outside and see the damage she has caused. "Giggles look out there, just look." There was a loud yell by Kayser "Fire" and then there were multiple shots. Giggles started to feel sick to her stomach, at the sight, but Belize would let her move. "Keep watching you; see how he reacts with just a little plot against him?" Giggles tried to move and respond, but Belize's hand wouldn't let her. "You ruined a great plan that would have ridden the world of his psychotic personality, but not only that you have helped someone who had a change of heart to their death, and if your not careful I'm sure he would quite easily do the same to you."

Belize let go of the chipmunks head as she fell to the ground, she finally couldn't hold back any more she just threw up all over the table, this in turn caused Petunia's OCD to take affect and she tried to clean it, but Belize wouldn't let Petunia clean up. "No she needs her punishment first." Giggles tried to get up after she started to feel better, but when she got up on her feet she started to slip and slide getting covered in vile compound all over the floor. Giggles then just started to lay still and started to cry.

Belize slowly calmed down, and let Petunia clean up so she wouldn't lose her mind trying to get rid of all the bacterial germs all around her own personal diner, that she always kept clean under any circumstance. Petunia finished cleaning up all the puke and the blood and finally sighed and started to smile again. Belize on the other hand was still sad, that Kayser purposefully shot Miltera in the town as a demonstration, and trying to draw him out.

Belize was getting tired of everything that was going on, he then grabbed a napkin and a chop stick and made a white surrender flag that he waved outside, Kayser smiled and got his little army ready to fire if Belize tried to do anything, but when Belize opened the diner door he just walked out and fell down to the ground. Kayser walked over to Belize on the ground and handcuffed his hands, Belize suddenly jumped up using his anger he broke the handcuffs and then grabbed a hold of Kayser as a meat shield and then he slowly started to drag him into the diner.

Once Belize was back in the diner the doors were shut again and re-barricaded… Belize then breathing heavily trying to calm down he started to relax more, he then looked at Kayser and using his anger like he did on Giggles he struck at Kayser, but this time something was different, this time Kayser was in mental pain, he couldn't move physically, but everyone watching could tell he thought his body was being cut from him, even though it wasn't happening he believed it was happening.

Belize then opened his eyes and Kayser came out of his mental state, but still couldn't move. "So Kayser, we meet again, look I don't care much any more, you have been chasing me all this time for my fire abilities, and I just shown you I have another, I am not giving you either under any circumstance, and as a fact I will get the town genius to get rid of them so you will never get your hands on it." Kayser just sat there "You wouldn't dare get rid of your own power, if you did you wouldn't be useful in my army to fight back against the 'TULV' " Belize stopped moving "What do you mean?" Kayser sighed, "Look Belize, you were one of the strongest ones that gave me problems at the institute, I knew you were stronger then you looked, I wanted to recruit you to help me, but you escaped and yes I have been trying to capture you, but it seems the table was turned. Any way I just really wanted to talk."

Belize was processing in his mind everything that Kayser said, and then started to think Miltera was always one hundred percent loyal to Kayser, she even loves him, why would she do anything that would be against Kayser, good or bad. Belize then looked around the diner, and then back to Kayser. "Well why didn't you say this long ago? I wanted to get rid of 'TULV' when I first heard about them, but if you are sincere about your decision you will leave me alone while in town." Kayser nodded. "Did you ever tell them of this town?" Belize said in fear that if Kayser doesn't report back to them they would destroy the town. Kayser smiled, "The only ones that know of this town is my army, no one else."

Louis walked up to Kayser and then punched him in the jaw, nearly breaking it. "What the hell is with putting my parents in jail, and using them as extortion tools?" Kayser smiled, "Don't worry Louis your parents are fine I just needed to keep up my image of being ruthless, I shot them with blanks they only pretended to die." Louis looked at him and then ran over to the barricaded door and opened it the first thing he sees when he gets the door open is his parents sitting there staring at him with large smiles on their face.

**A/N wow I went to a free flow style and somehow made it work made a twisted end and now will work on an epilogue, and the stats for this chapter is 3881 words excluding the A/N in only 9 hours I think that's my best record any way there's only 1 chapter left and it's the epilogue. **


	14. Epilogue

**A/N Here's the epilogue to The Chase, enjoy ( It may have reference to a sequel if I feel like it, I don't know we will see. ) **

Belize grabbed Kayser and started to talk to him in private, "Okay so if you are sincere about your offer then I will help, but only on a couple conditions." Kayser nodded his head, "Okay one. Tell me who the TULV is."

Kayser hesitated a little, but then figured he wants Belize's help and with his talents for fire and the mental torture capability he figured that he and Belize together could stop the corrupted entity.

"Okay well the group is called The Underground Leverage Visionists; they are a corporation that works for the government who wants to steal powers from anyone they see have, them like mine and Miltera's…" Belize interrupted him "Wait you and Miltera have something that could be used as weapons?" Kayser nodded "My intelligence and vast knowledge of warfare, they made me an assistant general until they figured to do the projects in secrecy."

Belize started to feel a chill go down his spine. "Okay what power does Miltera have exactly?" Miltera walked into out of no where over to them, and then sat down, she closed her eyes and was communicating to Belize and Kayser telepathically. Belize smiled and all he said was "That is awesome."

"Yes, but we need to focus on our fight against the TULV" Belize nodded "Yes you are right Kayser, but we need to set up a plan for attack before we do anything and make sure the corporation is taken down and wont be back, but that will be hard as it will be us against the government."

"Yeah I think we can deal with that." Kayser smiled and then a couple seconds later there was four explosions and then there was sirens all around. "Really, did you have to cause some chaos?" Kayser just smiled and walked away, "I suggest you leave before any of the police show up, because I left evidence it was you that set them off, and they will be after you."

Belize just laughed and was happy at least the chase will be within a short space and he could easily fight back and kill to get away if he has to, but he wants to keep working on trying not to kill, at least not unless they pissed him off.

**A/N Well that's it The Chase is officially over as said before if I feel like it I might make a little fight of Kayser, Belize, Louis, Miltera, and Lammy against a super secret Government corporation, who will win, I'm sure you will guess Belize and the good guys, but you may be wrong, because not every one of my stories will end in a good way. As you have noticed I make twists that keep things interesting.**


End file.
